


Just the Once

by Olivia Sutton (Olivia_Sutton)



Series: Snapshots Universe (Slash, AU) [2]
Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (2000)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild S&M, Rape/Non-con References, Slash, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Sutton/pseuds/Olivia%20Sutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Set in my Snapshots Universe, when Jeff and Marty are 30.  An old acquaintance of Marty's walks into Randall and Hopkirk Security Services, seeking some help to save his nightclub from a protection racket.  However, what is his relationship to Marty?  And how will Jeff react to the news of a secret in his partner's past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Once

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Just the Once  
> Author: Olivia Sutton  
> Fandom: Randall and Hopkirk, Deceased, 2000 version  
> Archive: Fan Fiction Net, Archive of Our Own  
> Story: 2 of 6  
> Series: Snapshots Universe (Slash, AU)  
> Rating: R, This story includes m/m sexual activity.  
> Categories: AU, Slash, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Telepathy  
> Characters: Jeff Randall, Marty Hopkirk  
> Previous Publication Date (Fan Fiction Net): August 2005  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfic is written for fun and for the enjoyment of other fans, but not for profit. Randall and Hopkirk (deceased) is copyright 2000-2001 by the BBC. The previous version is copyright 1969 by ITC.  
> Author Note: This story is set in my "Snapshots" universe, takes place between "Age 26" and "Age 38", and Jeff and Marty are thirty years old. Because there are references to other events from "Snapshots of a Love Affair", I would like to suggest reading that first; however, if you do not... the least you need to know is that Jeff and Marty are telepaths (with each other only), and that they have been committed partners for a very long time. Thanks and hugs to Jackie Cox, my faithful beta reader and friend, who edits wonderfully, makes terrific suggestions, smoothes over my rough patches, and provides incredible support for my writing. Thanks Jackie, you are absolutely fantastic. Comments and reviews are always welcome!  
> Summary: Set in my Snapshots Universe, when Jeff and Marty are 30. An old acquaintance of Marty's walks into Randall and Hopkirk Security Services, seeking some help to save his nightclub from a protection racket. However, what is his relationship to Marty? And how will Jeff react to the news of a secret in his partner's past?

**Just the Once**

**by Olivia Sutton**  

**1992 - Jeff and Marty are 30**

Marty sat behind his desk in the offices of **Randall and Hopkirk Security Services** , he looked over at Jeff, smiled, and then said, "So, we actually have a client today?"

Jeff nodded, smiled, and said, "Yah, we do. Michael Forbes, he said something about needing protection for his nightclub?"

Marty paled, "Michael Forbes?"

Jeff looked at him, "Yah, Why?"

Marty shook his head, "No, it's just... I used to know someone by that name. It's probably not even the same bloke, though. That was a long time ago."

Jeff nodded, and started to answer, when there was a knock on the outer-office door, and then the potential client entered the outer office. Jeff rose from his desk, met the client in the outer office, and showed him into the inner office, before returning to his chair behind his own desk.

The client stood quietly before Jeff's desk, he was tall, with thick blond hair, classical good looks, and wore a blue suit that complemented his blue eyes. Jeff  looked up at the client, noticing him for the first time as he sat at his own desk, and suppressed a desire to whistle, then looked over at Marty. Marty had also noticed the attractive man, looking up at him in shock, then suppressed his own feelings, forcing his own face into a stony, blank expression.

"You must be Michael Forbes," said Jeff, rising and offering his hand, "I'm Jeff Randall, nice to meet you."

Michael shook Jeff's hand, then turned, slightly towards Marty and said, "Hello, Marty, it's been a long time. But I thought it might be you, when I saw the name in the Yellow Pages."

Marty got up, and walked to Michael, shaking his hand, "Yah, it's been a long time, Michael." Marty returned to his desk, sat down, then said, "So, Why do you want to hire us?"

Jeff added, "You told me on the phone that there was something going on at your nightclub?"

Michael sat down on the chair in front of Jeff, "Yah, I run a decent place. I do. No drugs, no gambling, and no money laundering. A decent club. We don't even bend the licensing laws."

Marty raised an eyebrow.

"All right, but no more than any other club. It's my pride and joy, Marty."

Jeff  looked at Michael, then said, "Yes, all right. And you came to us, because..."

"Because a few weeks ago, a couple of hard cases came into the place, and they made noises about 'increasing my profits' by opening a few tables in the back. And I told them 'no'. Flat out. I've been in the club business for years, Mr. Randall, and I know that, eventually, allowing illegal gambling causes more problems, than, it brings in cash. This is MY club. And it's a decent one. I worked hard to get together enough funds to open my own place, rather than managing someone else's."

Jeff nodded, "So you told them to leave you alone. What happened?"

"The usual... first it was threats by phone, then in person. Then they stopped a liquor delivery, smashed up a week's worth of ordered stock. But I had almost expected that."

"Um-hum," said Marty.

"Last night they roughed-up one of my waitresses.  Now, she was more scared than hurt, but I protect my staff.  The men and women that work my club, know they are safe from **any** harassment."

"Harassment?" asked Jeff, glancing over at Marty, then back at Michael.

Michael looked at Jeff, surprised, and then over at Marty, "Yeah, harassment. It's a gay club. I thought that would have been obvious."

Jeff  looked at Michael, confused, "And why would it be obvious?"

Michael looked over at Marty, raising his eyebrows, then commented, "Your partner might be able to answer  that for you."

Jeff  looked at Michael in shock, then shot daggers at Marty, as his stomach dropped into his shoes, "Marty? Marty, what is he talking about?" Jeff asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"We'll talk about it later, Jeff.  Michael,  leave him alone, all right?" Marty looked at Michael, his eyes pleading for Michael to shut-up about it, then he added, "Now, if you could tell us a bit more about why you want to hire us?"

"I've been working clubs for fifteen years, not all of them gay clubs, mind. And I managed for eleven of those fifteen years. But The Harlequin is MY place."

Marty looked up, "So a waitress was roughed-up. Anything else?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Okay, so who is trying to force you into starting some gambling for them?"

"I'm not sure. I've only seen the minders."

Marty looked at Jeff, then at Michael, "Come on. We can't do anything if we don't know all the details."

"So, you'll take the case, then?"

Marty looked over at Jeff, "My partner and I will need to discuss that."

Michael looked at Marty, "For old times sake, Marty! When I saw your name in the listings, I thought..." Michael took a deep breath, then said, "I don't think you know what The Harlequin means to me. Mr. Randall, Marty, please help me save my club."

Jeff  looked at Marty when Michael said, 'For old times sake,' then said stiffly, "So, how do you know Marty, then?"

Marty took a deep breath, and looked at Michael.

Michael looked at Jeff and then at Marty. Then he smiled, "So, you ARE a couple?"

Marty nodded at Michael, "Yah, we are. So don't expect, **anything** , Michael. Nothing beyond our **professional** services."

Jeff  shot daggers at Marty at that, then said, "My partner and I would like to discuss your case, privately, Mr. Forbes." He paused, looked at Marty, then added, "But, I think we'll be able to help you."

Marty looked surprised, then said, "We need to discuss it, Jeff,  it could be dangerous. These hard cases that are harassing Mr. Forbes, here, might be serious trouble."

Michael looked at them both, then arose from his chair, "I should leave. But I would like to hire you, **and** I can pay." Michael offered his hand to Jeff, who took it, shaking hands politely, then Michael walked over to Marty's desk, lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, “Marty, please help me with this. I don't want those gangsters taking over The Harlequin."

Marty pushed away Michael's hand, then said, "We will consider it. Now leave. My partner and I need to talk about it."

Michael nodded, and walked out of  the office, slamming the outer door shut as he left.

Marty waited until Michael was gone, then looked over at Jeff, and said, "I'm not sure we should take Michael's case, Jeff." He paused, got up from his desk, went to the window and stared out at the rain, then turned back towards Jeff, "In fact, I'm sure we shouldn't."

Jeff  looked at Marty in shock, "Why not? The business is doing all right, but not well enough to turn down a paying client, Marty."

"It's too dangerous. We don't know who these, 'gangsters', are!"

Jeff  looked at Marty, "That's never stopped us before. **You're** the one that always complains about wanting more exciting cases than divorce work."

Marty sighed, then said, "I don't trust Michael."

"He seemed to know you, though."

"Well, he does. I mean, I do, know him, and that's why I'm not sure we can trust him. Or that we should."

Jeff  looked at Marty, got up, went to him, then touched Marty's face with his hand,   _All right, tell me. HOW do you know him? He did keep looking  from you to me whilst he was explaining, and..._

Marty pulled Jeff's hand away, and pulled out of their contact, backing away from Jeff.

Jeff  backed up, shocked. "Marty? Marty, you have NEVER done that."

Marty turned away, then turned back. "Jeff, there are some things you don't know. A few secrets, all right? You think you know..." He left off, his look introspective, "Because of what we've been through, because we are so close..." he stepped towards Jeff, reached out, grabbed his arm, tightly, and sent _Because we can do this_ , Marty let go, "You think that you know everything, Jeff, and you don't." Marty folded his arms, sitting on the edge of the windowsill, "Jeff..."

Jeff  looked at Marty in shock, "Marty, What is it? You can tell me anything, Marty. Really," Jeff said, an expression of fear and confusion on his face.

Marty took a deep breath and settled himself, then said, "Jeff, I need to tell you something. And don't ask me to explain why I didn't tell you before now, because I can't, okay?"

Jeff nodded, "Tell me, Marty.  Just tell me."

Marty nodded, took another deep breath and tears came to his eyes, "Jeff, I... oh, god," he began to cry.

Jeff  went to Marty then, and moved to embrace him, but Marty pulled away and shook his head, then Jeff looked at him, and said, "Come now, Marty, you're scaring me."

"There's nothing to be scared of, Jeff.  It was just sex. Not love... sex."

Jeff paled, and moved away from Marty, turning away as he walked into the centre of the office.  Then he turned around, "You cheated on me?"

Marty vigorously shook his head. "NO! No, I didn't. Because when I was with Michael, it was before I was with you. Before our first time."

Jeff paled, "Oh, god. What? When?"

Marty moved to Jeff, and stood in front of him. He looked at Jeff, desperately wanting to touch his partner, and knowing he couldn't, "I was fifteen. Almost sixteen. I'd been seeing Beth for months. And... Do you remember, about the time I stopped seeing her, she had me going to group therapy? Do you remember, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, "Yah, I remember...  you didn't go long. I remember me Mum asking you why you didn't want to go to group, and... well, you were a bit evasive, Marty.  Me Mum even asked me if you were okay, and I told her you were."

Marty nodded. "Michael was in the group. He was eighteen. And he was one of three of us that were gay."

*********

**Flashback**

*********

"Does anyone have anything to share, any questions or things you want to talk about?" asked Dr. Beth Collinswood.

One tall, thin, gangly teenager, with long, stringy blond hair raised his hand.

"Yes, Michael," said Beth.

Michael looked at her, then put his hand down, saying nothing.

"Come now, Michael, everyone in this group is here for a reason, and you are perfectly safe, now,  go ahead."

Michael nodded, then said, "I think it was my fault."

Beth nodded, "Now, all of you boys have felt that way at some point, haven't you?"

There was a round of nods from the group, but Michael stood up and said, "But it's different, I... I had these thoughts, in me head. And dreams even..."

"Go on, Michael," encouraged Dr. Collingswood.

"Of other men. I dreamed of being with other men, then he...  he hurt me."

Marty looked at Michael in shock, his head nodding of it's own volition.

Beth nodded, and said gently, "And by thoughts, what do you mean, Michael?"

"Thoughts of... of kissing other boys, being with other boys. I had thoughts like that before _he_ hurt me."

"Michael, it's all right. It wasn't your fault, Michael. Your attraction to boys, means that you're having homosexual thoughts, it is natural Michael, though some say it isn't. But for you, all of you boys, young men, what happened to you was harder than if you were women." She looked around the group at each of them in turn, then looked at Michael and said, forcefully, "Men don't expect to get raped, and a homosexual man is no more asking for it than a heterosexual woman is."

Marty looked at Beth in shock, then at Michael, and nodded. Looking around the room, he saw only one other boy nodding besides Michael, and forced himself to stop nodding and to stare straight ahead.

Michael looked at Beth, "It's natural? But... when HE hurt me," Michael paused.

"What the man who touched you and hurt you did was NOT natural, Michael. Normal men do not force themselves on young boys. They don't. He had no right to force you. And it wasn't some sort of punishment because of your thoughts."

Michael looked at her, then said quietly, "Really?" with a lump in his throat.

"Hum-hum," answered Beth, "Michael, it's all right for you to want other boys.  It's even all right if you act on your desires, as long as the other person is willing. Have you acted on your desires?"

Michael flushed then nodded.

Beth returned Michael's nod, "And the other person was willing?"

"Very much so," said Michael, nodding his head, vigorously.

"Were you okay?"

Michael paled but said nothing.

"Please, come and speak to me later, all right?" Beth smiled sympathetically, then looked around the circle of  boys and asked, "Now, do any of the rest of you have anything you want to discuss?"

Marty's thoughts drifted off during the rest of the session. When it was over, he hurried after Michael, catching him up in the hall outside the group therapy session. Marty waited whilst the other boys from the group scooted past, yelling "Hey, Michael, wait!" Michael turned, looking towards Marty, and ignoring the other boys.

Once all the boys had left, Marty stood in front of Michael, took a deep breath, then said, "Michael, I... I identified with what you said in group today."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Michael, suspiciously.

Marty looked into Michael's blue eyes, then said, "About thinking about other boys.  About, about **wanting** to be with other boys. I've felt...  I've felt that way too. And when me mum's boyfriend starting hurting me, I thought, well, I thought it was me own fault." Marty looked down, not willing to meet  Michael's eyes, kicking his trainer-clad foot along the hall floor.

Michael reached out, grabbing Marty's chin, lightly forcing it up. Marty met Michael's eyes. Michael pulled Marty closer, then drew him into a kiss. Marty responded, hungrily, clumsily pressing his lips against Michael's.

Michael kissed Marty, and started to move his tongue against Marty's lips, encouraging them to open.

Marty pulled back, his face hot and red, "Michael, I...  me mum's coming, I mean, well, she's not me real mum, she's..."

Michael put a hand to Marty's lips, "Shush, shush... What's your name?"

"Marty, Marty Hopkirk," he answered, moving his hands to Michael's chest.

"Marty, can you meet me later?"

Marty nodded, "I'll sneak out. Best make it late, though, after Mrs. Randall and Jeff are asleep."

"Jeff?"

"Me mate. He's all right, but if  I sneak out, he'll want to come along." Marty smiled as he thought of Jeff, "I best wait 'til he's asleep. Would ten thirty be all right?"

Michael nodded, "Ten thirty is fine. Come to the Dog and Pony pub, do you know where that is? On the high street?"

Marty nodded, "Yah," he moved to Michael then, and clumsily reached forward to kiss him again, then he heard footsteps and someone calling from the stairs at the end of the hall. Marty quickly pulled back, "I'll see you, tonight." Marty turned, rushed down the hall, reached the door and opened it.

Jeff stood there, a look of concern on his face, "Marty? Are you all right? You're all red."

"I'm fine, Jeff," Marty said, as he began smoothing down his wild, black hair with his hands.

"Who was that, Marty? Who were you talking to?"

"No one, just another boy from group. We had, some things in common, that's all."

Jeff nodded, then put an hand to Marty's back, lightly encouraging him to move down the stairs, "Mum's downstairs. You sure you are all right, Marty?"

Marty nodded, "I'm fine, Jeff.  Honestly, I'm fine.  Beth... Beth said that group would help me to learn that I wasn't alone, and..." Marty stopped on the stair, turned to Jeff and said, "And she was right, Jeff. She was right. I suppose I...  it feels better, somehow, to know that, that's all."

Jeff nodded, "Oh, all right, then. But we best get down to the car. Mum sent me up to get you when you weren't outside waiting, and... you know me mum, she'll call the coppers next."

Marty smiled at Jeff and nodded, then said, "Race you!" and took off, running down the stairs.

Jeff stood in the wake of Marty's dust for a second, then turned and ran down the stairs, chasing Marty.

*************

**End Flashback**

*************

Marty shook his head a bit, as he came back to the present, and looked at Jeff, "Jeff - you have to understand, I think you do, but...  Jeff, I was young. I was confused. And what that **monster** did to me made me even **more** confused. And I had... Jeff, I had feelings for you. I had them before we were together.  I had them, before I was...  even before I was raped.  I had feelings, longings, and I was too young and too naive to understand them."

Jeff nodded in understanding, "I... I started having feelings for you... before our  first time. But I think I was a bit older than you're talking about." Jeff remembered back, back to his teen years before he and Marty had been together for  the first time...

*********

**Flashback**

*********

It was about nine-thirty at night, Jeff  Randall lay on his back on his bed in his bedroom which he shared with his best mate, Marty Hopkirk.  Marty sat at his desk in the same room, doing homework.

Jeff  sighed as he thought about Marty, with a rush of emotion. He felt strong feelings of attraction towards Marty, feelings he thought might be love and more than the love of good mates. Sickened by the thought, and fearing that his feelings made him as bad as the man that had hurt Marty, Jeff got up off  the bed, and walked over to the bedroom cupboard and started searching around in the back.

Marty turned around at the desk, "Jeff? What are you doing?"

Jeff  pulled a large half-empty brown bottle from the cupboard and answered, "I... I wanted to have a drink, Marty. I got this the other day 'cos I wanted to try it. I've already had some, whilst you were in the shower."

Marty's eyes widened, "Jeff?" he said, surprised and confused.

Jeff  took a deep swig of the cider, then offered the bottle to Marty.

Marty got out of  his chair, and grabbed the bottle, taking a swig, thinking briefly about his plans to meet Michael that night.

Jeff pulled the bottle back, taking another deep swig, then said, "This'stuff's'snot bad," slurring his words together.

Marty grabbed the bottle, "Let me have some," he took another sip from the bottle, then looked at Jeff, "Is something wrong, Jeff?"

Jeff  shook his head, pulling the bottle back, and taking another deep swig from it, "I'm fine," he answered drunkenly.

Marty looked at Jeff, not believing him, then took the bottle and went to his own bed, sitting on the bed, he took another small sip of the cider.

Jeff came over to the bed, then lightly touched Marty's shoulder, "Give it back, Marty, please! I want some s'more!"

Marty reluctantly handed over the bottle, "Jeff, come on... what's wrong? I've not seen you like this before, Jeff."

Jeff took the bottle, took a swig, then said, "I'm fine, Marty!"

Marty shook his head, then asked, "Are you having trouble at school?"

"No," said Jeff grumpily.

"Something with your mum, then? Are you angry with her?"

Jeff shook his head again, and took a smaller sip from the bottle.

"I think you're drunk. Or getting there," Marty pointed out.

Jeff took another deep swig from the bottle, then said, "So?"

Marty shook his head.

Jeff  raised the cider bottle to his lips, and finished it in once last quick swig. He held the bottle out, upside down, shaking it in confusion, "It's all gone! I should have got more than one."

Marty shook his head, sadly, "You've had more than enough, Jeff."

Jeff  looked at Marty, surprised and angry, "You sound like my mother!"

Marty sighed, "Jeff, can't you tell me what's wrong?"

Jeff  shook his head, sadly, then moved over to his own bed, clumsily collapsing onto it in a heap, then covered his face with his hands.

Marty shivered, "You can tell me, **anything** , Jeff.  Don't you remember last year? What I told you? How you **made** me tell you what had happened to me?"

Jeff  shook his head again, then said, "This is different, Marty.  I need to handle it on my own." Jeff  looked at him, feeling strong feelings for Marty again, a rush of emotion, then said, "I'll be all right."

Marty went to Jeff's bed, and sat next to him, "Is it me, Jeff?" he asked, lightly putting his arm around Jeff's shoulders.

Jeff  looked at Marty, his eyes wide in panic, thinking Marty had picked-up on his feelings, "Wh... What do you mean, Marty?"

Marty dropped his head and looked down, then up at Jeff, his blue eyes full of concern, "I've upset you, haven't I?"

Jeff froze and pulled away, "No... No, you haven't, Marty."

Marty got up from the bed, standing next to where Jeff was sitting upright on the bed, "Jeff, I'm sorry, whatever it was."

Jeff  shook his head, then paled, "Marty, the room seems to be spinning a bit," he said, woozily.

Marty leant forward, putting his hands lightly on Jeff's shoulders. "Lie down,  Jeff,  you've had too much, you'll feel better if you lie down and close your eyes."

Jeff nodded, lying down on the bed.

Marty took the duvet and gently covered Jeff, making sure he was comfortable.  As he did so, Jeff mumbled, "Marty, I think I love you," then snuggled under the duvet.

Jeff  had no way of knowing, but Marty had not understood a word that he had said.

*************

**End Flashback**

*************

Jeff pulled himself out of his reminiscences, and focused on his lover in the here and now, as Marty explained about Michael.

Marty sighed, "Michael..." he left off then began to explain, "I met up with him, after the session when we first met, talked to him and arranged to meet him that night."

Jeff  looked at Marty with alarm, then said, shocked, "Jesus, you went to see someone you  had  just   **met** for ...?" Jeff flushed, then continued as his voice filled with fear and concern, "What were you thinking? You could have been attacked, beaten, murdered even,  Marty!"

Marty looked at Jeff, embarrassed, "I know, I know.  It was stupid, Jeff.  It was.  But I was fifteen!  It didn't seem dangerous, not at the time. When I think about it now, of course..." Marty let that hang.

Jeff  stepped towards Marty, touched his arm and looked into his eyes, " **Were**  you trying to get yourself killed, Marty?"

Marty shook his head, "NO. No, I wasn't. I didn't think. The things Michael had said in group... struck a chord in me, Jeff, and I... I needed to know. I wanted, needed the experience. But you're right, it was a stupid and dangerous thing to do. I know that now. But I wasn't trying to destroy myself, Jeff, please understand that." Marty looked at Jeff, pleading for understanding.

Jeff nodded, let go of Marty's arm, and stepped back, thinking for a moment, then he said, "That night... you sneaked out."

*********

**Flashback**

*********

Jeff  Randall awoke with a start, and automatically looked towards the other twin bed in his bedroom. The other bed looked empty. Jeff sat up straight in bed, rubbed his eyes, and then looked at the other bed, but it was definitely empty... no Marty. He slipped out of bed, tied on his dressing gown and softly padded out of  his bedroom to the bathroom door. The door was closed so he softly whispered through it, but no one answered. His heart now beating loudly with fear in his chest, Jeff opened the door. The room was empty.  Jeff  turned around and walked down the stairs, and searched everywhere, but no Marty.

 _God, Marty, what have you done, where are you?_ Jeff thought.  He flashed back on his drunken conversation with Marty earlier that night, _Oh god, what did I say?  What did I do?  I must have said something and scared him off._   Jeff shuddered, covering his face with his hands, leaning against the kitchen table, terrified as to what he might have said or done. As he thought about Marty he felt, what he thought might be love, and shivered, his thoughts confused. As Marty's face came into his thoughts, Jeff  thought of  kissing Marty, running his hands through his hair, running his hands over Marty's body. Jeff  pulled himself out of his thoughts, and sat quickly on a chair in the kitchen. _Oh god, oh god,_ Jeff thought, _how could I think that? How could I FEEL that? How could I want him, like that, to kiss him and touch him, I'd be no better than the monster that hurt him._ Jeff  put his head in his hands, and cried.

 A few minutes later, he looked up again, brushing away the tears, he remembered the last time he woken in the middle of the night and **known** something was wrong with his best mate. Sitting quietly in the kitchen, Jeff closed his eyes and thought about Marty. He pictured Marty's face, his bright blue eyes, soft eyelashes, and the curve of  his lips. Jeff swallowed at the thought of Marty's lips, and he briefly thought of  kissing those lips. Then he thought about running his hands through Marty's black hair and over his husky frame. Jeff shook his head, trying to push away the feelings, the desires he felt, and focused on remembering conversations with his mate, smiling to himself as he did so. Suddenly, he knew Marty was all right. He had no bad feelings at all, nothing like he had nearly a year ago. Jeff still shivered whenever he remembered that fateful night, knowing that if he hadn't arrived just then, well, he didn't ever let himself finish the thought. He hoped, and on good days, he believed that Marty wouldn't have done **anything** that night. Marty would have stopped himself before he had fired the gun in his hand. But on bad days, when Marty was upset or angry, or when he cried at little provocation...  those were the days when Jeff  wasn't sure what would have happened and he was very, very glad he **had** been there for Marty. Jeff opened his eyes, looking around the kitchen. He was sure that Marty was all right, absolutely sure. "Where are you?" he mumbled, as he sat on the kitchen chair. Then he debated with himself, about waking up his mum. He finally looked at the kitchen clock and decided to give Marty ten minutes more before he woke up his mum to tell her Marty was missing.

Jeff's thoughts returned to Marty...  his face, his voice, the way he carried himself. As Jeff  thought about his mate, he wondered again what it would be like to kiss him. Jeff  shook his head, berating himself, afraid of his feelings, afraid to tell anyone, even Marty, that he thought he might be in love. Then he heard the front door open. Jeff  stood as he heard the door open, and a few minutes later, Marty walked into the kitchen.

*************

**End Flashback**

*************

Jeff pulled himself  back to the present, looking at the distressed Marty before himself in the office, and remarked, "I remember, now, because I woke up and you weren't in the house, and I was **terrified** , Marty. Then I realised that I didn't have a bad feeling. It wasn't like the last time, and I could tell, feel, that you were all right. I was in the kitchen when you came home at two in the morning."

Marty nodded, "Yah, that was the night, Jeff.

"Couldn't you have told me, then?"

"Told you what? That I'd met a boy in therapy...  the therapy I attended because I'd been abused and assaulted by a **man** , and that I'd gone out so I could have sex with that boy? For christ's sake, Jeff!" Marty began pacing then calmed and said, "May I tell you the rest?"

Jeff nodded, "Yah. I'm sorry. It's hard to remember back to before...  to before we were together, Marty."

Marty moved towards Jeff, looked at him, then lightly touched his shoulder, when Jeff didn't object, he left his hand there and continued, "I met him at a pub.  We got a bit drunk.  He took me to his flat, and we had sex, Jeff. But it was just sex. The experience..." Marty looked wistful, "The experience was enough to convince me that I did favour men."

Jeff  interrupted, shaking off  Marty's touch, but then he grabbed Marty's arm, "Wait... Wait just a minute, Marty." Jeff  let go, looked at him, then said, "So how did you know that you favour men? Was there someone else? Have you tried it with a woman also? God, Marty, what **else** have you kept from me?" he added angrily.

Marty took a deep breath, "No. Not a woman. And not anyone else but you, and Michael, the once, and... and **Ed** , Jeff. And that...  **was** traumatic. You know that."

Jeff nodded, "I'm sorry. So, how did you know?"

Marty said quietly, "I know, all right? I know. I always have. I never once felt any, attraction, to a woman, Jeff.  Not once. I can appreciate a beautiful woman, the way I'd appreciate a beautiful painting, but the thought of sleeping with her fills me with revulsion, Jeff." Marty looked deeply into Jeff's eyes, pleading for understanding, then said, "One good thing about Beth, she convinced me that I wasn't completely loony, or sick, or..." Marty left off.

Jeff nodded, "Oh."

Marty looked at Jeff, then murmured, "You're the same, yah?"

Jeff nodded again and then said, "But it took me longer to suss it, Marty.  I fell in love with you when I was fifteen, but..."  he moved towards Marty and lightly touched Marty's face, then stepped back, "I wasn't certain until we slept together."

Marty looked at Jeff in surprise, "Really?"

Jeff nodded, "So... tell me about Michael, then, because I have a right to know, Marty."

Marty nodded, then said, "I... The only, questions, I had were how. Since my first experience was traumatic, I... I didn't understand the mechanics, Jeff.  So I went to Michael, and..." Marty closed his eyes, lost in memory...

*********

**Flashback**

*********

Marty leant forward, putting his hands lightly on Jeff's shoulders. "Lie down, Jeff, you've had too much to drink, you'll feel better if you lie down and close your eyes."

Jeff nodded, lying down on the bed.

Marty took the duvet and gently covered Jeff, making sure he was comfortable.  As he did so, Jeff mumbled something incoherent, then snuggled under the duvet.

"What was that, Jeff?" Marty asked, but Jeff was already asleep.

 He took the bottle from Jeff's hand, and hid it in the back of the cupboard, then looked at the bedroom clock - 22.00 - Jeff's timing couldn't have been better. He'd wait just a little longer, to make sure Jeff was asleep, and that he was all right, then he'd change and sneak out to meet Michael at the pub.

*****

Marty waited, anxiously in bed, listening to Jeff, making sure Jeff was asleep and wouldn't notice if  he left.  Jeff was snoring slightly and deeply asleep, the cider had knocked him out. Marty thought briefly about Jeff, concerned that he had got so, so drunk, for what seemed like no reason at all, but Jeff's drunkenness had also worked in Marty's favour, it was only 10:15 pm and Jeff was well and truly asleep. Marty sneaked to the dresser, grabbed the stack of clothing he'd put on top earlier that evening, and snuck out of the room, closing the door quietly. He slipped into the bathroom and changed, then as quietly as possible he crept down the stairs, grabbing his shoes and a jacket from the hallway, and snuck out the front door. He slipped his shoes on his feet then hurried down the street, his heart pounding as he hurried along in the cold, misty air, lit eerily by streetlamps.

As he walked along towards the high street, he mumbled to himself, "How old are you? Seventeen," and "When were you born? 1960". He practiced over and over until he was sure that the lie would roll easily off  his tongue. Then he thought about what he was doing. He had had feelings for the past two or three years, feelings of attraction towards other boys. He'd thought that those feelings had caused Ed to hurt him. But when he had told Beth that, she had said that wasn't the case. And, Marty knew he was attracted to Jeff. He thought he might love Jeff, and love him more than as a friend. But he also knew, he **knew**  that if he were ever to act on those feelings, he couldn't hurt Jeff and he'd have to be prepared. Marty smiled to himself. Michael would know what to do. He'd said in group that he'd been with another man, and Beth had said it was okay. Marty wanted to know, he needed to know what it was like, how it worked. And Michael was an attractive man. Marty licked his lips as the thought of Michael popped in his head. Marty smiled to himself, knowing he would be able to get Michael to show him, well, to show him everything. Then he began rehearsing again, "How old are you? Seventeen. When were you born? 1960."

Marty found the pub Michael had mentioned, and pulled open the door. The pub was smoky, warm and dark, and men with pint glasses in hand walked back and forth between the bar and the booths along the wall, or simply stood talking to people. Marty drew himself up tall, and strode towards the back of the pub.

Michael sat in the booth, a pint of beer before him. He stood when Marty entered.

"Marty, hello there," he said, sliding out of the booth, lightly grabbing Marty's hand, as he stood, "Sit down, and have some beer, I'll get us both something from the bar."

Marty nodded, looking nervous, then he slid into the booth, picked up the beer and drank. The liquid was sour and bitter, and he grimaced, then took another sip. Marty smiled, sliding back against the back of the booth, carefully taking more of the beer, enjoying the feeling of being all grown up, drinking beer and being on his own in a pub.

Michael soon returned, put two smaller glasses on the table, and sat next to Marty. "Marty, drink up, come on, not a baby are you?"

Marty shook his head, raised the glass and drank deeply, emptying half the glass.

Michael reached under the pub table, and lightly laid a hand on Marty's thigh. Marty smiled, dopily, then reached for the beer and finished it. He burped, then covered his mouth, turned to Michael, and whispered in his ear, "I think I... I'd like to kiss you, Michael."

Michael smiled darkly, and moved his hand closer to Marty's groin. "Soon, Marty. But try the other drink, first, eh?"

Marty nodded, pushing the pint glass out of the way and reached for the other glass of amber liquid. He brought it to his lips, and took a deep swallow, then coughed as the whiskey burned his throat. He tried to cover up the cough, taking another smaller sip.

Michael looked around the pub, but no one was watching them, he turned towards Marty, leaned close, then took Marty's earlobe in his mouth and licked and sucked lightly. He was rewarded as he felt a tightness and hardness under his hand on Marty's groin. Marty's eyes crossed, then he turned, blindly reaching for Michael to kiss him.

Michael lightly pushed Marty away, "Not here, Marty. You want to go with me to my flat?"

Marty nodded, then reached for the glass and finished his drink.

Michael nodded, and brought a hand to Marty's hair, lightly touched it, then moved his hand away. He grabbed the other glass of whiskey on the table, taking a deep sip, then offered it to Marty, "Finish it, for me, eh, Marty?"

Marty nodded, taking the glass, and downing the remaining liquor quickly. He slammed the glass back down on the table, then turned to Michael, bending towards his ear, and lightly nibbling the earlobe as Michael had. Then he whispered, "I want to be with you, Michael. Kiss me."

Michael smiled, the said, "Come on, now, let's get you home. Come with me, Marty." Michael slid out of the booth and stood. Marty slid after him, then stumbled as he stepped down from the booth to the pub floor. Michael grabbed his arm and escorted him to the back door of the pub. They went outside and Michael took Marty to his car, urging him into the passenger seat.

*****

They soon reached Michael's flat, and Michael held Marty with one arm, whilst trying to unlock the door. Marty was kissing Michael's face, sloppily, and murmuring, drunkenly.

Michael got the door open, lightly pushing Marty into his flat, then turned and shoved the door closed. He grabbed Marty and lightly pushed him towards the couch. Marty went to the couch and sat, quietly, suddenly nervous.

Michael came and sat next to Marty, "You all right?"

Marty nodded, "Yah," then he turned to Michael and kissed him, right on the lips, clumsily. Michael returned the kiss, then Marty pulled back, hesitant.

Michael looked at Marty, and asked quietly, "How old are you?"

"Does it matter?" Marty replied, "I want to be with you, Michael, I do."

Michael nodded, leaned in and lightly kissed Marty, then said, "Marty, I need to know, How old are you?"

Marty looked up and lied, "Seventeen."

Michael nodded, then asked, "What year were you born?"

"1960," Marty replied quickly.

Michael nodded again and reached over, pulling off  Marty's jacket, then unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled off  his own shirt, and looked into Marty's wide eyes, "What do you want, Marty?" he asked, his hands on Marty's arms.

Marty looked up at Michael, smiled a small, randy, smile and said, "You." Then he reached for Michael and kissed him again, still clumsy, but becoming more expert.

Michael put his arms on Marty's shoulders, pushing him down on the couch. He returned Marty's kiss, covering him with his body, and flicking his tongue to his mouth, licking Marty's lips. Marty opened his mouth, and Michael entered Marty's mouth with his tongue. Michael's own trousers grew tight as his erection grew hard, rubbing Marty's leg.

Marty's eyes opened, and he stared up at Michael as he felt Michael's hard penis against his leg, then he closed his eyes again and flicked his own tongue into Michael's mouth, running his tongue along Michael's teeth. Finally, Marty came up for air, and said, "Michael, Michael, how? How does it work? I mean, we're both men, and..."

Michael smiled at Marty, "First time?"

Marty flushed, "Yah. I mean, other than what...  what **he** did to me, but... There are ways, aren't there, Michael? Things that feel good, when you're with another man?"

Michael nodded, "Oh yes, Marty. There are ways, things that feel good." Then he slid down Marty's body to his trousers and undid Marty's belt. Marty was already beginning to get an erection, and he moaned, softly.

Michael undid Marty's trousers, and eased them off. Then he pushed down Marty's white pants. He lightly touched Marty's penis with his hand and stroked it. Marty gasped, then moaned. Michael stroked harder, then knelt next to the couch, and took Marty's penis in his mouth. He began to lick and suck, running his tongue along the shaft, moving his hand to Marty's testicles.

Marty groaned and moaned, "Oh, god, Michael, yes! That..." he gasped, then moaned, "God, that feels good!"

Michael nodded, continuing to lick and play with Marty's penis.

Marty groaned again, moaning Michael's name, then he shivered and came suddenly. Michael swallowed, then moved back off  Marty. He knelt back on his ankles, and undid his own trousers, letting them pool around his ankles. His grey boxers soon followed the trousers. Michael's penis was erect and ready. He looked into Marty's eyes, which were still glazed with passion. "Do me, Marty. Take me in your mouth."

Marty nodded, sliding off the couch, then he moved to Michael and knelt before him. He looked up at Michael, slightly confused, his mouth about ten inches from Michael's erect cock.

Michael looked down, annoyed by the pause, "Do it. Take me in your mouth. Lick me. Suck me.  Like I did, Marty. Come on, scared are you? A baby are you?"

Marty shook his head, then took Michael in his mouth. It felt odd having a cock in his mouth, and for a moment, Marty wondered what to do. Then he began licking and sucking Michael's penis, running his tongue along the length of the warm shaft.

Michael groaned, put his hands on Marty's head and pushed him closer.

Marty took Michael deeper into his mouth, licking and sucking, playing with Michael's penis, listening to Michael's passionate groans. He continued, then Michael spasmed and came. Marty paused, pulled off  Michael, then swallowed.

Michael looked at him. "Thanks. That was good, Marty. It was. You'd think you'd done it before," he crooked his finger at Marty. "Come on," he said, leading Marty deeper into the flat.

Marty followed, slightly scared, as Michael led him into the bedroom.

"Strip off," Michael said as he began removing his own shirt.

Marty nodded, removing the little clothing he still wore, his unbuttoned shirt, and his socks. His trousers, pants, and shoes were still near the couch.

"Lie on your stomach," said Michael.

Marty did, then turned on his side, "What? What are you going to do?"

Michael smiled, randily, "Marty, I'm going to enter you. It's a bit painful, but it's good, Marty. I promise."

Marty looked up at Michael, confused, then a flash of memory hit, "No...  no, **he**... the monster, he forced me...  it hurt, Michael, it hurt so much I wanted to die."

Michael nodded, and sat next to Marty on the bed. He ran a hand along Marty's shoulders, and Marty relaxed, sighing contently. "Marty, it's how it is between men. But...  I'll use cream, Marty, a lubricant, so it won't hurt much, and I'll be gradual, Marty, all right?"

Marty nodded, "It won't hurt?"

Michael took a deep breath, and then answered, "It will hurt a little, but then it feels good." He slapped Marty's bum, then reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a round tin of hand cream. Michael rubbed the cream on his hands, then placed a dollop of it on Marty's arse.

Marty shivered as the cold cream hit his arse.

Michael saw Marty shiver, then took his finger and entered Marty's arse, stroking up and down. Marty groaned and gasped in pleasure. Michael added a second finger, stroking and opening Marty. Marty groaned, then again he let out a gasp of pleasure, before moaning, "Michael, do it," softly.

Michael pulled out his fingers, spread more cream on his ready penis, straddled Marty and pounded into him, slamming into him hard and fast, over and over.

Marty groaned in pain, then moaned in pleasure. He moved with Michael, striving to match Michael's rhythm, moaning with pleasure and enduring the pain. Finally, Michael came, sliding out of Marty. Marty moaned as the pressure was released, then turned on his side, reaching out for Michael.

Michael lay next to Marty, and reached for his penis. He stroked Marty, until he was erect, then murmured. "Enter me, Marty. I want to feel your cock up me arse."

Marty nodded, kneeling on the bed.

"Remember, coat yourself and me arse with the cream, Marty. We need it, for lubrication, you understand?"

Marty nodded, and reached for the cream, coating his erect penis. Michael lay on his stomach before Marty, who straddled him, coated his arse with hand cream, then did it, entering Michael, and stroking, softly and gently.

"Harder, Marty, do it harder!" yelled Michael.

Marty nodded, flipping his hair out of his eyes, then pushed harder into Michael, slamming into him. He continued, smiling with passion as he watched Michael squirm and moan with pleasure. Finally, Marty came, collapsing on Michael's back.

"Get off," said Michael, "You weigh a ton."

Marty complied, then scooted up the bed towards Michael, laying next to Michael.

Michael reached over, lightly touching Marty's hair, then said, "Marty, this is how it is, between blokes. You take your pleasure, but never get involved."

Marty nodded.

Michael placed his hand on Marty's face, "You take your pleasure where it's found, Marty. You sleep around and take what's offered. No attachments."

Marty looked at Michael, shocked, his eyes shimmering, "No attachments?" he said quietly, "Never?"

Michael nodded, "Not long ones."

Marty nodded, "Oh," then he slid off the bed, reaching for his shirt.

Michael stared at Marty, "Wait, stay the night at least."

Marty slipped on his shirt and began to button it up, "Can't. If they realise I'm gone, they'll panic. Mrs. Randall and Jeff." Marty moved quickly towards the bedroom door, "Thanks, Michael, thanks for showing me... what to do." Marty opened the bedroom door and left.

He entered the living room, and put his pants and trousers back on, shoving his socks in a pocket, then his bare feet into his shoes. Tears in his eyes, Marty left the flat, and headed home to the Randall home, and Jeff.

*****

Marty reached the Randall home, his home, and pulled open the door, quietly entering the house. There was a light on in the kitchen, thinking he better face the music, he walked into the kitchen.

Jeff stood near the kitchen table, "Marty! Marty, Where have you been?"

Marty looked at Jeff, and answered, quietly, "Out."

Jeff moved towards Marty, and lightly touched his arm, "Out? What do you mean? I was worried sick, Marty, terrified."

Marty looked at Jeff, tears in his eyes, then said, "I went out for a walk. I needed to think a bit."

Jeff  looked at his mate, then took a deep breath, then said, "Marty?  Did I?  Did I say anything earlier tonight?  Anything..." he left off, then said quietly, "I was drunk, I suppose, Marty, and I didn't mean it."

Marty looked at Jeff in confusion, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jeff  looked at Marty in surprise, "I... I don't remember everything I said, earlier, with the cider and all, and I  thought  I...  I thought I might have said something, embarrassing, or even mean to you, that's all I meant."

Marty nodded, "Well, you didn't.  But if you want to, tell me now, why you were upset or why  you were drunk?"

Jeff  shook his head, and the two sat in companionable silence for a moment, then Jeff put his arm around Marty's shoulders, "Did you have a nightmare? Is that why you went out in the middle of the night?"

Marty looked at Jeff, gratefully, and nodded, "Yah, I..."

Jeff  asked, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to wake you up, Jeff. You needed your sleep, and," Marty put a hand to Jeff's shoulder, lightly, then continued, "I'm all right. I'm fine now, Jeff. Really."

Marty smiled at Jeff, "Maybe we should go back to sleep?  I don't think your mum..."

Jeff  looked at Marty and nodded, "All right, let's go back to sleep then, Marty. But next time you have a nightmare, wake me up, yah?" Jeff  lightly reached out, touching Marty's cheek, Marty shivered in response, and pulled back.  Jeff  pulled his hand away, then added, "I was so scared, I mean, last time you..."

Marty looked at Jeff in surprise and confusion, "Last time? What do you mean?"

Jeff  looked at Marty, "I mean, when I found you, at school, with the..." he left off  there, then said, "But I didn't have a bad feeling tonight, Marty. I knew you were all right, I just didn't know **where** you were, so I was scared. But you're here now, and you're obviously all right, so let's go back to sleep before Mum wakes up, yah?" He clapped Marty on the shoulder, lightly pushing him towards the door that led from the kitchen to the rest of the house. Jeff  passed Marty in the hall, and led the way up the stairs.

Marty nodded, following Jeff  upstairs, his mind awhirl with thoughts. Jeff's casual touches had made him feel so good, though he knew he couldn't act on them. Marty flashed back to what he had done with Michael, and he briefly imagined doing the same with Jeff, and gasped.

Jeff turned on the stairs towards Marty, "You all right?"

"Yah, Jeff," Marty nodded, as he forced the thoughts of doing _that_ with Jeff to the back of his mind. "I'm fine, I...  I couldn't find the step in the dark."

"Oh, okay, Marty," then he turned and continued climbing the stairs. Marty followed, quietly, his thoughts confused, but  Jeff at the forefront of  them.

*************

**End Flashback**

*************

Marty opened his eyes and looked deeply into Jeff 's eyes, desperately wanting to touch him, but knowing he shouldn't and continued, "But I wasn't in love with Michael. I **never** was in love with him. In a tiny, tiny, way... I was grateful, because he taught me what to do; and I used the knowledge during **our** first time, Jeff. But, I swear to you. I wasn't in love with him."

Jeff nodded, "Marty, How many times? How often did you have sex with Michael?"

"Just the once."

"Do you swear on that? It was only once, and it was before we were a couple?"

Marty nodded his head, "Yah, just the once." Marty moved forward, and grabbed Jeff's arms, looking into Jeff's eyes, "It wasn't love, and it was  just the once.  I... I initiated it, because I needed to know something about myself, Jeff.  But I swear... I only had sex with him once."

Jeff looked at Marty, "All right, then. But if it was just the once... Why don't you want to take his case? You afraid he might tempt you again?"

Marty shook his head, " **No!  No**... I don't want to take the case, because I don't trust him. Michael... harassed me a bit, after I told him that it **was** only going to be the once. He probably thought... I don't know what he thought. But after that, one time, I knew what I wanted, what I really wanted, was  you. I had dreamed about you, and I wanted you."

"Eventually, you asked me. And I responded."

"Yes."

Jeff moved to Marty, took him in his arms, and stroked his hair. Then he kissed Marty's cheek, "It's all right, Marty. It is. I wish you had told me years ago, but it **is** all right. I suppose I knew. I mean, not at first, because it seemed natural to me that you'd know what to do, but... later, I think I knew you had had some sort of experience, Marty." Jeff took Marty's face in his hands, and kissed him.

Marty returned the kiss.   _Jeff, I am sorry. But I swear, I am faithful to you. I always have been  faithful, and I always will be faithful. I swear it, Jeff._ Marty smiled in his mind, pulled Jeff closer, then added, _I swear it, Mrs. Hopkirk._

Jeff smiled mentally, kissed Marty deeply, and responded, _All right, Marty, all right. I  forgive you. I really don't think I can stake a claim on your life **before** we were together, anyway.  I'm sorry I was angry._  Jeff reluctantly broke the embrace, "But I still think we should take his case. We need the money, and... I know I can trust you, Marty. Even if  Michael tries something...  we're partners, tell him to respect that."

Marty nodded, "All right. We take his case. But **you** call him and tell him. And if  he tries anything, I'll tear him apart. Jeff, I'm committed to you. No one else. Just you."

Jeff nodded, "I know." Then he walked over to his desk and picked up the telephone.

*****

**Later that same afternoon**

Michael entered the office and walked over to Marty's desk, "So where's your, _partner_ ,  is it?"

Marty glared at him, "Yes.  Jeff's my partner," Marty raised his hand, pointing to his ring, "More than my business partner, Michael, he **is** my partner.  Officially for four years; unofficially, a lot longer than that."

Michael sat on Marty's desk, "God, Marty, don't tell me you went in for all that 'commitment ceremony' crap; Whatever happened to a good lay?" He reached out and stroked Marty's jaw.

Marty pulled back, grabbed Michael's hand, bending it back and forcing it away until Michael yelped. "We are seriously committed, Michael. I love Jeff. Now, stop the antics, or you can forget having Jeff and I work for you. Because I am **not** going to put up with it."

Michael backed up, off the desk, "You used to be more fun than this, Marty."

Marty shook his head, "I didn't care about you. You were using me, and I certainly used you, Michael. That was all there was to it. What Jeff and I have is different..."

At that moment Jeff walked into the office, "Sorry I'm late..." He looked at Michael then at Marty, then went to Marty's side, and leaned against him, almost sitting on Marty's knee, "Is there a problem?"

Michael looked at Jeff, "Well, you are certainly a jealous type, aren't you?"

Marty stood, "That's it. Forget it! Find someone else! It's not worth 200 quid an hour to listen to you!"

Jeff placed a hand on Marty's shoulder, and Marty sat down again, then Jeff said, "No, it's all right. Now, you told us that some gangsters were harassing you, to get you to start some illegal gambling at your club?"

Michael walked over to a chair before Marty's desk, and sat down, then answered, "Yes, that's right."

"And who are they?"

Michael took a deep breath and answered, "Well, they didn't exactly introduce themselves, but the Colzone brothers."

Jeff whistled.

Marty said, "The COLZONE brothers? They're a little out of our league, Michael."

Michael looked at Marty, then said, "Please. You have no idea how hard I worked, and I do NOT want the Colzone brothers taking over my club! If they get in, they **will** take it over-- first gambling, then drugs, then who knows what else, and I do NOT want that to happen!"

Marty looked at Jeff, "It's up to you. It will be dangerous, the Colzone brothers do NOT take no for an answer."

Jeff nodded, then looked at Michael, "You'll leave Marty alone? We take this, and... you WILL leave him alone?" Jeff lightly touched Marty's shoulder, _Not that I don't trust you, Marty. But I'm pretty sure I don't trust HIM._

"I swear it," said Michael, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Marty nodded, "Right. So what do we do?"

"Well, I can get you in as new staff. And, I suspect that the Colzone minders will come in tonight or maybe tomorrow night."

"And we give you protection. Right. That will only work for so long," said Marty.

"So, you have any bright ideas for **stopping** them?" Asked Michael.

Marty thought for a few minutes, and then said, "Yah, actually, I think I do."

*****

Later in the afternoon, the same day that Michael had hired Jeff and Marty, Marty strode into The Harlequin nightclub. It was daytime, a few hours before the place would open for dinner, so the lights were on, making the neon lights, coloured spot lights near the dance floor, and everything else look stale, old, and dusty. But Marty could tell the club would have appeal at night. The Harlequin was located on the 9th floor of a ten storey building, and the top floor was used for storage, cleaning cupboards, and a general office for the entire building. Michael's own office and the liquor storage area for the club were also on the 9th floor, behind the club. A dance floor took up the front right corner of the club, then small round tables, then a long, oak and brass bar along the left-hand side. The bar might have been incongruous in the modern nightclub if it hadn't been for the building, which was an old red brick warehouse. It had been mostly gutted, then rebuilt to hold a number of restaurants, high-class shops, and clubs, including The Harlequin on the 9th floor, and a piano bar on the ground floor. Some of the original features of the building remained, stone archways, brass fixtures, oak paneling. The mixture of the traditional features of the building and the modern approach in the club itself, was oddly comforting. Marty looked around, and smiled.

Michael Forbes walked out from a doorway to one side of the bar, saw Marty and smiled. "Marty! Good to see you've finally arrived. Where's your wife?"

Marty walked towards Michael, then said, "Jeff  is my   _partner_ , Michael, not my wife. And he's parking the car."

"Partner, wife, what's the difference?" Michael strode towards Marty, then grabbed Marty's arse as he walked past him, "If you're going to be so boring as to stick with the one person, who cares what you call it?"

Marty spun on his heel, grabbing Michael's hand and pushing it away, "Stop it, Michael. I've told you - NO antics. Leave me alone. Jeff and I **don't** have to take this case, you know. I could turn around, find Jeff, and leave, never come back."

Michael searched Marty's eyes, then stepped back, "Yes, well. Here she is, The Harlequin, my pride and joy. Do you like it?" Michael gestured towards the club, smiling.

Marty nodded, "I must admit, I do. It's a different approach,"

Michael interrupted, "Well, the building is listed, so I couldn't change any architectural features, but I wouldn't have wanted to. Most nightclubs are so...  sterile. The Harlequin has warmth."

Marty smiled, "It has style, Michael, it does."

Michael nodded, put a hand to Marty's back, and then said, "Come and look over here," he lead Marty away from the bar and small tables, then past the dance floor. On the opposite site of the club, there were a series of  large booths, built into alcoves with red brick archways leading into the area of the booth. The booths were large enough to hold six to eight people, though there were a few small, two person booths on either end of the row.

Marty looked at the booths, "Nice, very nice. So you also serve food, then?"

Michael nodded, "We have a fully staffed kitchen, and two gourmet chefs. We open at five for dinner and serve until ten. After that, the full kitchen is closed, but we serve appetizers as well as drinks for the rest of the evening. Having a restaurant as well as the dance floor, means we have more clientele, and bring in more income. We're rapidly climbing to the top of the Best Restaurants in London list, Marty. Many of our restaurant customers don't even fully realise..." Michael left off.

Marty whistled, "They don't realise that at night, once the dance floor opens, and the kitchen closes..."

Michael nodded. "Yah, it's a delicate balance, but a very successful one."

Jeff strode into the nightclub, looked about the place, spotted Marty and walked towards him. Marty moved to Jeff when he got near, put an arm about Jeff's shoulders, and drew him to his side.

Jeff slid his arm around Marty's waist, and quickly sent, _Is something wrong, Marty?_

_Not really, Michael made a pass at me. I told him, 'No', Jeff. It's all right._

Jeff glared at Michael, then said, "Marty, what's the plan for this evening?"

Marty kept his arm around Jeff and answered, "Well, I think I'll take the position of bartender."

Jeff nodded, "And what do I do, Marty?"

 "You can circulate the club, like a normal club-goer," Michael suggested.

"No, wait," replied Marty to Michael, "It's just, a place like this," he looked at Michael, then said, "No offence meant, Michael, but it's a pick-up place, isn't it?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah. People come here to find, companionship."

"I don't want you in that position, Jeff."

Jeff moved in front of Marty, and said, "I can handle it Marty, I'm a trained detective."

Marty nodded, then brought a hand up to Jeff's face, touching his cheek, then stroking his jaw, "You'll be alone out there, Jeff..."

Jeff  leaned forward, took Marty into his arms, and unashamedly kissed him, then said, "I'll be all right. And you'll be behind the bar, if I have any real trouble with unwanted advances, Marty."

"Then I want you wearing a wire."

Jeff nodded, "That's fine with me."  He leaned towards Marty and lightly kissed him, "Marty, I'll be all right."

Marty, still in Jeff's arms, returned his kiss lightly, then said, "You can tend bar if you want, it's just..."

Jeff stepped back out of Marty's arms and nodded, "I know, you had that stint at tending bar, back when I was in uni, before you found the job at the detective agency," Jeff  lightly touched Marty's hand, before letting go, and saying, "You can fake being a bartender better than I can. I don't know a G&T from a Long Island Iced Tea. It's all right."

Michael looked at Jeff and raised an eyebrow, "Really? One's a gin drink the other's a rum drink, how could you..."

"He was speaking metaphorically, Michael," Marty pointed out, "But he's basically right, Jeff's not an expert on alcohol. And I tended a bar, for about six months, several years ago. I can fake it."

Michael nodded, then said, "I appreciate what you two are doing - I really do. Thanks."

Jeff  looked daggers at Michael and said, "Well, you **hired us** , Michael. We're not doing any favours, just our jobs."

*****

That evening Michael had gotten Marty a black bartender's uniform, introduced him to the staff, and shown him the workings of the club.  Both Jeff and Marty had worn earpieces and microphones.  But nothing had happened at The Harlequin Club that evening, no minders had come into the place, and even Michael had behaved himself as Marty poured out drinks and chatted to customers at the bar.  Jeff  had circulated the club, wearing a wire, and chatting as best he could with the club patrons.  And so, late that evening, or rather, early the next morning, Jeff and Marty drove back to their flat.

Jeff sat quietly in the passenger seat of  Marty's car, then he yanked the earpiece from his ear.

Marty looked at Jeff, then back at the road, continuing to drive.

Jeff took a deep breath, then said, "I can't wait to go home and take a shower, Marty, I feel so...  so dirty and cheap."

Marty nodded at Jeff, continuing to drive, focusing his attention on the road, his own soul in turmoil.

Jeff glanced at Marty, then touched his arm, "I wouldn't have..."

Marty abruptly swung the car to the side of the road, shoved the gear stick into neutral, parking the car, then loosened his seatbelt and turned towards Jeff, "Jeff, what are you talking about?"

"You're angry, and you have a right to be angry, but I swear I wouldn't have..."

Marty shook his head violently, then reached towards Jeff with his hand.

Jeff  flinched.

Marty shuddered, briefly remembering the one time in their relationship when he'd lost his temper and hit Jeff.  "I'm sorry," Marty said, looking at Jeff, "I wasn't going to..."  he left off, then lightly touched his fingertips to Jeff's face.  He carefully stroked Jeff's face, then his jaw.

Jeff  relaxed into Marty's hand, cupped on his own jaw, then reaching out with his own left hand to touch Marty's outstretched arm.  Jeff  closed his eyes.

 _Jeff, you're NOT the one I'm angry at.  I'm angry at Michael, and  I'm angry at myself.  I'm angry at every bloke in that place who, who chatted you up, Jeff.  You're **my** partner, I trust  you, but I  was so... so  jealous of  every cheap remark... The way they **looked** at you Jeff._   Marty's thoughts  broke off, then he felt complete and utter surprise in his partner's mind.

 _Marty?_   Jeff sent in confusion, adding, _You're not angry at me?_ Then his eyes opened at he gazed at Marty.

Marty moved his other hand to Jeff's face, and gently held Jeff's head.  "Jeff, I'm not angry at you, not at all."

Jeff nodded, "I...  I still felt...  like a piece of meat, Marty.  Like everyone was staring at me, and sizing me up to see what kind of...  of  lay I'd be."

Marty nodded.

"And, and all those, chat-up lines...  the only information I picked up tonight was half a dozen phone numbers.  I thought I could handle it, Marty, but I'm...  I'm not very good at this.  I'm not that wise in..."  Jeff  left off.

Marty nodded again, "You won't go through it again, Jeff.  I won't put you through it again. Tomorrow when we go back there, I'm telling Michael... he lets you in undercover as a waiter or something, or we're off  the case."

"Marty?" Jeff asked, needing an explanation.

"Jeff,  you're mine.  I won't have a bunch of other blokes chatting you up, even though you tell  them no.  You can get more information as a waiter anyway.  Michael either accepts that or... or we're off  the case, we are not so desperate for work, that you have to humilate yourself, Jeff."

Jeff nodded, "Thank you, Marty.  Thank you for being so...  understanding."

Marty looked at Jeff quizzically then he moved forward and kissed him, putting his arms around Jeff's shoulders, before pulling back a bit and asking, "You all right, Jeff?"

Jeff  held Marty tight and answered, "Yah, I am, Marty.  Let's go home."

Marty gently let Jeff go, kissed him lightly, then he moved back to the driver's seat and drove them both home.

*****

Late that evening, Jeff and Marty lay in bed together. Marty rolled on his side, moving closer to Jeff, and reaching out with his hand. Jeff pulled away, turning onto his side, facing away from Marty.

Marty put a hand to Jeff's silk-clad shoulder and said, "Hey, hey, What's wrong?"

Jeff turned back, faced Marty, and said, "I just can't believe it, Marty. You slept with him and you never told me!"

Marty flipped on the light, looked at Jeff and sat up, "I thought you understood. And, I thought you **forgave** me, Jeff!"

Jeff sat up in bed, then said, "I... I do, but...  Marty, it still hurts, all right? I've only been with you, Marty. You and no one else, and..." tears slipped down Jeff 's face, "What happened to you when you were fourteen was criminal, Marty... not your fault.  But..."

Marty looked at Jeff, and raised a hand to wipe Jeff's tears away. Jeff pulled away, then leaned into Marty's touch.

Jeff took a deep breath, then said, "Did Michael force you?"

Marty shook his head, "No, I met up with him, like I told you. At his flat, I asked him...  Jeff, he was older, and he had experience. I knew that, he let it slip in group that he had been with a man, willingly. So, I kissed him, and I asked him to show me how two men **could** make love. But it wasn't love with Michael, it was just sex." Marty gently reached for Jeff, stroking his hair and the side of his face, "Jeff, I was the one that asked **him** for sex that night, which I'm now feeling guilty about."

Jeff nodded.

"Jeff ,  I needed to know, all right? I'd been having such strong feelings, for you. And I had talked to Beth about being attracted to men, and to you in particular..." Marty pet Jeff's hair and face, "Michael opened up a new world for me... but you're the one I love. Jeff, you are the one I've been with for fourteen years. Jeff, **you**  are the one I committed myself to, four years ago." Marty showed Jeff  his ring, touching it lightly, then he reached for Jeff's hand and touched his ring, "Jeff, please don't hold one night, fifteen years ago, against me."

Jeff rolled over on top of  Marty, kissed him, then smiled as Marty returned and deepened the kiss. He held Marty tight, then pulled back enough to see Marty's face, "It's all right, Marty. I love you as well. I do. And I forgive you. It's just..."

Marty touched Jeff's face, "It's just... I was all of fifteen?"

Jeff nodded. "And you'd been r... assaulted, the year before. And when was it we started, **our** relationship?"

"A few months later. After I had celebrated my sixteenth birthday and you had celebrated yours. It was a wonderful, warm summer's night."

Jeff nodded, "I remember."

Marty touched Jeff's face, lightly petting the side of his face, "And I was gentle with you...  let you know what I was doing... told you I would stop, if  you wanted."

Jeff nodded, "I remember that as well. But I didn't want you to stop."

Marty continued touching Jeff, petting his hair and the side of his face, "I tried to give you the best first time I could, Jeff."

"You did do that, Marty." Jeff moved forward, kissing Marty again, "But you were young.   **We** were young," Jeff sighed, "But that was how it was..." he left off, "No wonder me mum thought we were too young when she caught us. And that was a year later."

Marty turned pink, "I remember **that** as well."

Jeff  lay his head on Marty's chest. "Marty, I'm sorry I was upset. I don't blame you. I told you in the office that at some level I knew, I knew you had been with **someone** , and...  I'll be all right, Marty. I'm not going to hold it against you, especially as you...  in a way, you were preparing to make **my** first time special for me." Jeff  hugged Marty, kissed him, then said, "I love you. Make love to me?"

Marty returned the kiss, then answered, "Yah, Jeff," Marty pulled Jeff close, petting his hair and the side of his face. He rolled with Jeff, until  they were both on their sides, kissing him, thrusting his tongue into Jeff's mouth. Jeff returned the kiss, pulling Marty tight, running his hands along Marty's silk-clad back. Marty unbuttoned Jeff's pyjama top, pushing it to the side of Jeff's chest and then off  his arms.

"I don't know why you even bother with the silk pyjamas, Jeff, we seldom get through a night without my taking them off  you."

Jeff  smiled randily, "And I enjoy you taking them off," he raised his hands, pulling Marty on top of himself, then added, "Besides it gets a bit nippy at night."

Marty smiled, then removed Jeff's pyjama bottoms, "Well, I'll have to heat you up then." Then Marty removed his own silk pyjamas. He kissed Jeff's chest, then Jeff rolled over onto his stomach. Marty kissed Jeff's shoulders, and reached for the bottle of scented oil on the bedside table. He blazed a trail of kisses down Jeff's back, oiled his hands, and then oiled Jeff's arse. His own penis reacted as Marty kissed Jeff's back, running his hands along it. Marty kissed the top of Jeff's shoulder, then poured more oil into his own hand and coated himself. Rubbing the last of oil in his hands on Jeff's arse, Marty straddled Jeff, and entered him.

Jeff gasped, then said, "Yes, Marty!"

Marty nodded, taking Jeff with gentle, loving strokes. Marty flooded Jeff with emotions, feelings of love and desire, and continued, until, finally, exhausted, he came, collapsing onto Jeff, and then rolled off to lie besides him.

Marty lay next to Jeff, quietly. Jeff turned, and touched Marty's shoulder. Marty turned, faced Jeff, and reached out, touching the side of Jeff's face, stroking his face, lightly.

Jeff  leant into the touch, "Marty, I do love you. It was fantastic, Marty."

Marty smiled, moved closer to Jeff, and kissed him. Then he pulled back, and whispered, "Hurt me, Jeff."

"What?" asked Jeff, as he looked at Marty lying next to him.

"Hurt me. I want you to hurt me. Please. I deserve... pain."

"Oh, no. Marty, it's been years. It has been **years** since you asked me that."

Marty nodded, "I know, I know, but, it's what I want, tonight. I want you to be rough, I want you to hurt me, and I need to have you hit me, Jeff."

Jeff  looked at him, mumbled, 'oh god', then said, "What do you want me to do?"

Marty looked deep into Jeff's eyes and saw a willingness there, "There's a riding crop. It's in the bottom drawer, with the... other things we've tried."

Jeff nodded, "I know about The Drawer... Marty, I..."

"Can you do what I'm going to ask you to do, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, "Yes. I love you. I... I remember our counselling, Marty. I... understand what you need. Well, as best I can, I understand. I'll do exactly what you want. I love you, Marty. I will do, exactly, what you want."

Marty nodded. Jeff slid off the bed, went to the dresser, and pulled open the bottom drawer, that stuck. He opened the drawer, looking at the various bits of leather, the rubber bar, and other instruments of pain. Jeff shivered, it really had been years since he and Marty had used any of it. He looked through the drawer with a bit of disgust, "I don't see..." Then he spotted a black carrier bag, and opened it. "I found it, Marty," Jeff called out, then he returned to the bed, the riding crop in his hand.

Marty lay naked in the bed. He smiled, darkly, as Jeff returned to the bed and lay next to him, the crop lightly in Jeff's hand at his side. "Jeff, I'm sorry. I know you hate it, but I need it. I do. I want you to punish me for what I did."

"I forgave what you did, Marty. I don't need to punish you."

Marty took Jeff's hand in his own, and answered, "I need you to." He let go of Jeff's hand, then said, "You remember the rules?"

Jeff nodded, "Yes. Let you control it. Hit when you say hit. Stop when you say 'enough'. And no arguments, once we start. I remember, Marty."

Marty nodded, then lay on his back, "That's good, Jeff. And you are doing this out of love, because I want it, I need it."

Jeff nodded. "I know. It **is** because I love you, Marty. And it does bring you passion. I remember that as well."

Marty nodded, then said, "Slap my face."

Jeff slapped Marty, wincing at the sound.

"Again, Jeff."

Jeff took his hand, and slapped Marty's face, hard.

Marty groaned, then said, "Once more."

Jeff nodded, and hit his partner, slapping his face.

"That's good, Jeff. It is," Marty rolled over, laying on the stomach. "Straddle me, Jeff."

Jeff manoeuvred himself over Marty, raising the crop in his right hand.

"Hit me!" said Marty, "Take the crop, and hit my shoulder, Jeff."

Jeff grimaced, raised the crop and brought it down on Marty's shoulder.

Marty gasped in pain as he was hit, then said, "Hit me, and try to hit the same place."

Jeff did, bringing down the crop again.

Marty called out in pain, then moaned as pleasure began to flood into him, "Yes,  that's it. Again, Jeff, the same place, mind."

Jeff raised the crop, bringing in down in the same place. Blood welled up from where the small leather whip hit. Jeff gasped as he saw the blood.

Marty groaned again, "Okay, now move to another place on my back, and do it again, Jeff. Hit the same place, 'til it bleeds."

Jeff took a deep breath, then did as he was told, moving further down Marty's back, and hitting him with the riding crop.

Marty moaned, passion flooding into him, and murmured, "Again."

Jeff complied.

"More, Jeff," said Marty.

Jeff hit again, drawing blood for the second time.

"Now the other shoulder, Jeff," said Marty, reflecting his burning passion to Jeff.

Marty asked Jeff to hit him, and Jeff did, until for the third time, Jeff drew blood.

"Enough, enough, Jeff, enough," Marty finally called out. "Enter me, and be rough."

Jeff dropped the crop from his hand, found the oil on the nearby table, and poured it into his hands. He coated Marty's arse, and himself. Then Jeff thrust into Marty, slamming into him, as Marty groaned, and moaned. Jeff continued, slamming into Marty, over and over, until he finally came, slid out of Marty, and collapsed next to him on the bed. Jeff crawled to Marty, taking him into his arms. Marty sighed, allowing Jeff to cuddle him.

Jeff cried, his thoughts haunted by what he had just done to Marty. Then he reached over and touched his lover's hair. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" asked Jeff. "God, you were **bleeding** , Marty."

Marty nodded, "Um-hum.  I...  I needed it tonight. You did give me passion, Jeff. You did. And the pain was... I deserved the pain, Jeff."

Jeff stroked Marty's hair, "No, you don't. You don't deserve it, Marty. You might **want** it, but you don't deserve that."

Marty looked up at Jeff, "Thank you. I love you, Jeff, and only you."

Jeff  nodded, petting Marty's hair, then moved in to kiss him, lightly. After the kiss he asked, "Marty? Was it Michael? Did Michael...  was he rough?"

Marty nodded, "Yah, he was. I mean, it was only the once, but he...  he slammed into me with force and... it was painful, but then it was pleasurable, Jeff."

Jeff continued to stroke Marty's hair, "Did he hit you?"

Marty shook his head, "No."

Jeff nodded, then said, "Did Ed?"

Marty began to cry, "Yah. He did. When he started it was... He hit me. Then he'd touch me. I... I remember, he'd... run his hands... across my penis, my balls, my arse.  It was... so horrible, Jeff,"  Marty left off, tears running down his face.

Tears came to Jeff's eyes, "Oh, Marty... I'm sorry, Marty, I am so sorry."

Marty took Jeff's hands in his own, "I survived it.  Because of  you, Jeff, I survived."

Jeff  looked at Marty, searching Marty's eyes, then whispered, "Be rough with me, Marty."

Marty started at Jeff, in shock, "What?"

"I want to know what it's like. I want you to... Take me. Enter me, and be rough, Marty. I **don't** want you to hit me, but... I want to try it rough. I want to experience it rough."

Marty looked into Jeff's deep brown eyes, and answered, "Are you sure? Jeff, it does hurt.  It **is** painful. And, and the first time, it might hurt for days after. You need to be prepared for that, if I do it."

Jeff nodded, touching Marty's face with his hand, "But it's also pleasurable, isn't it?"

"Yah, it is," answered Marty.

"Do it, Marty. Just this once. Please."

Marty searched Jeff's eyes, then reached out and touched his face, _If it gets to be too much, tell me to stop, Jeff. If  you change your mind, ask me to stop. And if...  if I start to really hurt you, for god's sake, Jeff, STOP ME._

Jeff, his hand still on Marty's face, sent a feeling of agreement, _I will. Marty...  it's something I need to know, all right? I need to know why it excites you. And I need... I need to experience it. Please, enter me, and do it rough, Marty._

Marty sent his own feeling of agreement, then he straddled Jeff, who already lay on his stomach. Marty reached for the oil, and coated himself, then coated Jeff's arse. _I'm starting, Jeff._ Marty warned his lover, then he slammed into him. Jeff groaned, and gasped in pain. Marty continued, forcing himself into Jeff, riding him hard. Jeff moaned, then gasped in pleasure, flooding Marty with his feelings. Excited by Jeff's response, Marty continued, slamming into his mate, hurting him, until he finally came, and he slid out.

Jeff  lay panting on the bed, then realised that his arse ached with pain, and he gasped in shock, then groaned. He turned on his side, looking for Marty.

Marty went to Jeff then, laying next to him, facing him. "Jeff?"

Jeff faced Marty, "I'm all right."

Marty looked over at Jeff, then said, "Did you..."

"Enjoy it? There was a moment when I experienced incredible pleasure, Marty. But overall, no, I didn't. The pain wasn't worth that one moment."

Marty nodded, "I'm sorry I gave you that pain, Jeff. I am."

Jeff reached out, grasped Marty's hands, and answered, "I asked you to do it. It's all right that you listened to me and did as I asked. But..." Jeff  let go of Marty's hands, moved a hand to his head and stroked Marty's hair, then said, "Never do it again. I prefer it gentle, Marty. I love having you in me when you're gentle. That felt like...  it was too painful, Marty, for me, so never again. But I still love you. And you can take me, if you're gentle, whenever you want."

Marty nodded, "I didn't mean to hurt you, Jeff. But it's sort of the point."

Jeff nodded again, scooted closer to Marty and kissed him lightly. "I realise that. But don't do it again."

Marty nodded, kissed the tip of Jeff's nose, then said, "I'll always be gentle with you," then he moved to Jeff's lips, and kissed him. Jeff returned the kiss, and deepened it. Then he threw his arms around Marty. Marty embraced Jeff and they drifted off, asleep, in each others arms.

*****

The next morning, Jeff strode into The Harlequin, his eyes blazing, and walked up to Michael Forbes, he grabbed Michael's shoulder and roughly pushed him into the red brick wall, to the side of the bar, "You **bastard**!" he shouted.

Michael looked at Jeff in shock, "What the hell are you **on** about?"

Jeff angrily shoved Michael again, "You bloody bastard! He was **fifteen**!  Fifteen, when you took him, What were you thinking?"

Michael looked at Jeff, then said, "Who are you talking about?   **What** fifteen-year-old?"

"Marty." Answered Jeff, "You slept with Marty when he was only fifteen!   **Fifteen**!" Jeff yelled, letting go and starting to pace.

Michael slid down the wall, in shock, and said, "He told me he was seventeen!"

Jeff, surprised by that, looked at Michael, "You asked?"

Michael stood. "Of course I asked! What do you take me for? I wouldn't..." he left off, then looked at Jeff, "He seemed young but..."

Jeff calmed down, walked to Michael, looked him right in the eye, and said, "Tell me one thing, Michael. One thing. Did you use force? Did you force him to have sex with you?"

Michael looked at Jeff, and shouted back, angrily, "No! I would **never** force anyone, Jeff. I  know  what that's like, or didn't he tell you that?" Not waiting for an answer, he glared at Jeff and added, "And I don't know **what** your _husband_ told you, but **he** was the one who came to **me** and asked for it. He wanted me to, 'take him', as you put it!"

Jeff calmed slightly, nodding at what Michael had said, then said, "He told me he went to you and asked you to show him..." tears came to Jeff's eyes, then he looked at Michael in disgust, "He was only fifteen! You were older, he said you were eighteen at the time, you could have said no. You **should** have said no! He was too young for what you did to him, even if  he asked!"

Michael looked away, closing his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Then he opened his eyes, looked at Jeff, and asked, "Jeff, how did you know? When did you know, Jeff?"

Jeff  looked at him in confusion, "Marty and I discussed it last night. And in the office. I've forgiven him for sleeping with you, by the way, because I love him. But I'm..."

Michael cut Jeff off, "That's not what I meant, Jeff." Michael took a deep breath then asked, "When did you first know that you were gay?"

Jeff whistled, "Not that it's any of your business, but I sussed it the first time I slept with Marty."

Michael raised at eyebrow at that, " **When** you slept with him?"

Jeff flushed, "Well, I'd had feelings for him, before, before we slept together that first time, but I... Michael, I didn't really know until I slept with him. Not for sure. All I knew was that I cared more for Marty than... well, more than a friend would."

Michael nodded in understanding, "How old were you?"

"Sixteen. I was sixteen, all right? But that's different."

Michael nodded again, "So you were never with anyone else, and you've never strayed, have you Jeff? You and Marty are exclusive, isn't that right?"

Jeff nodded, "Yes. I've only been with Marty. We **love** each other, Michael. I don't think you can understand that."

Michael looked at Jeff, "It was different for me. It was probably was for Marty, as well, or would have been if things had been a bit different. Jeff, let's sit down, I think we need to talk about a few things."

Jeff nodded, and walked over to one of the tables near the dance floor. He took a upside down chair off  the top of the table, reversed it, and sat down. Michael did the same, then sat down, he leaned forward, his hands on his knees and said, "Jeff, you know what happened to Marty when he was fourteen, don't you?"

Jeff nodded, "Yah. I... I found him, after he... the night he was...  Michael, I found him at school with a gun in his hand.  And he had every intention of using it, of  turning it on himself, because of what  that monster did to him." Jeff shuddered.

Michael nodded, not altogether unsympathetically, then said, "So, you know how we met?"

"Yah, But I don't see...  I don't see why it matters. You **damaged** him, Michael. Maybe as much as his rapist. We..." Jeff  left off, "It took years for Marty to not demand... nevermind."

Michael looked at Jeff, then said, "Jeff, I was **in** that group because..."

"Let me guess, you were assaulted? Michael, if you were, and I believe you about that, didn't it occur to you that you should have told him, no?" Jeff's eyes flashed with repressed anger at Michael.

Michael took a deep breath, "Jeff. Listen, all right? It started when I was thirteen. I was abused by...  a relative."

"Relative?"

Michael nodded, "A relative. Let's leave it at that, Jeff."

Jeff nodded again, listening to Michael.

"When I was fifteen, he raped me. And I... I dealt with it by sleeping with anything in trousers for the next three years." Michael looked away, then said, "I was in a lot of damaging relationships, Jeff."

"What does that have to do with Marty?"

"I finally decided to get some help, and saw a therapist at the same clinic as Marty. He pointed me to group therapy as well, and I met Marty there. Marty, **and** Brian."

Jeff looked at Michael in surprise, "Marty mentioned there was another boy that was  gay in the group. Brian?"

Michael nodded, "Brian. I... Marty and I only did it once, Jeff.  After he rejected me, I was...  angry, and hurt. But Brian and I...  He's the only one I might have had a long-term relationship with. The only one. Everyone else, it's only been a fun time and ships that pass in the night, Jeff."

Jeff took a deep breath, then asked, "What happened?"

"He died."

"How?"

"He was, attacked and raped, a second time.  And he... he took an overdose of heroin, Jeff. I didn't even know he'd been assaulted until I insisted the police let me read the coroner's report."

Jeff paled, "Oh, my god. I'm sorry. I really am sorry."

Michael sighed, "Jeff, listen to me, all right? I... I learned to take what I could, and not get emotionally involved. I wanted it that way, even though it gets lonely. And I have The Harlequin.   **That** is my pride and joy, it's where I spend my energy, Jeff."

Jeff  looked at Michael, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Marty would have been the same if he hadn't had you, Jeff. If you hadn't bonded with him... he would have been the same. Enjoying the sex and never  forming any real connections."

"You don't know that. Marty's been completely faithful to me.  He has. I know it."

"If  he didn't have you, yes, Jeff. After what that child-rapist-bastard did to him...  Even after what I, introduced him to." Michael leaned forward, and touched Jeff's shoulder, "He would have been the same, because that's what I taught him. Sleep around, don't get involved, and take pleasure where you find it."

Jeff shook his head, "Pleasure and pain, Michael. You were rough with him."

"It was all I knew at the time. Brian was...  he was the first that was gentle, with me. The first and only. Before that...  rough was all I knew, and it was what I...  gave Marty. I knew pleasure in pain, and I gave him pleasure with pain. It was...  that was how it works, Jeff."

Jeff nodded, "God. Oh, god." He looked up at Michael, "Are we really **that** rare? Is, what we **have** together, that rare? I love him, we've been together for fourteen years, and mates longer than that. I can't imagine my life without Marty."

Michael stood up, "It's that rare, Jeff. I've known other committed gay couples, but none than have lasted as long as you and he have lasted. I'm...  I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous..."

Jeff  looked at him, "Jealous? Of  Marty?"

"Of what you **have** , Jeff.  I look at you and Marty, and I see something.  Something I might have had, once, if things had been different.  If I hadn’t lost Brian."

Jeff stood, "So WHY did you do it? Nothing you've said, explains to me, **why**  you took Marty when he was so young! Nothing. He was fifteen, not seventeen, fifteen! Even though he asked, even though he wanted it, he was fifteen and you introduced him to rough, gay, sex! For god's sake, Michael!"

"I did what he wanted.  And I... I was attracted to him. And... and it didn't seem like he was too young. I had started at fifteen, Jeff. I started, finding experiences, at fifteen, and I never stopped."

Jeff  looked at Michael in shock, then nodded, "I didn't realise..."

"No, no you didn't, Jeff. Because you don't know how lucky you are. How truly lucky you, you **and** Marty are."

Jeff nodded, thought for a moment, then said, "Thank you, Michael. Thanks for explaining. I...  I really didn't know... I wasn't one for picking up someone at a club, Michael. Even without...  even if  I hadn't had Marty, I don't think I could do that. Even if...  even if, god forbid, I lost Marty... I still don't think I could do that."

Michael smiled, "I know. Because, you are still innocent, Jeff. In ways that Marty and I aren't... you are still innocent." Michael moved forward, lightly touched the side of Jeff's head with his hand, and said, "Don't lose that."

Jeff pushed Michael away. He stood, turned on his heel, and walked out of The Harlequin, wondering where he might find Marty.

*****

Michael sat down watching Jeff  leave the club, then laid his head on the table, remembering.

*********

**Flashback**

*********

Michael rushed out of the group therapy session, embarrassed by what he had said. It was only his second time attending group, and he had gone in with the intention of listening only but not speaking, the same as he had during his first session, where he hadn't said a word after introducing himself. But somehow it had slipped out and he spoken of his biggest fear...  that somehow he was responsible for being hurt, rather than the relative who had hurt him. He stood in the hall, trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly an attractive-looking, stocky, dark-haired boy was standing in front of him.

"Michael, I... I identified with what you said in group today," the boy said, looking nervous and embarrassed.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Michael, suspiciously, afraid that the boy would say something mean, rude, or cruel.

The boy looked up, his eyes were bright, bright blue, Michael noticed, "About thinking about other boys. About, about **wanting** to be with other boys. I've felt... I've felt that way too. And when me mum's boyfriend starting hurting me, I thought, well, I thought it was me own fault." The boy looked down, shyly, kicking his trainer-clad foot along the hall floor.

Michael looked at the boy in shock, then reached out and touched the boy's chin, lightly forcing it up, until their eyes met. Michael could see desire in the boy's eyes, Michael moved forward, unable to resist the need to kiss the attractive young boy. The boy responded, hungrily, but with the clumsiness of the inexperienced kisser. Michael attempted to deepen the kiss, but the boy pulled away.

Michael smiled as he remembered that first sloppy, clumsy kiss. He and Marty had talked a few more minutes and arranged to meet at a local pub.

Michael had seen to it that Marty had had a few drinks at the pub. He had sussed the young boy to be a virgin and knew the alcohol would lower his inhibitions and make him an easier lay. And, Michael had remembered, it was easier if during your first time you were drunk. After the pub, he had taken Marty to his flat.

Michael remembered that night. Young Marty, sitting on the sofa, obviously scared but trying to be adult and very sure in what he wanted. He remembered Marty's long, soft curly eyelashes, because he had kept closing his eyes as they had kissed. He remembered asking Marty his age, and his birth year. When Marty had answered 1960, Michael had been sure that he was telling the truth about his age, even though he looked a bit younger. "Oh, Marty," Michael said to himself, as he remembered, "What did you go through to lie so well?"

Michael grinned, allowing himself to remember the rest of that night. Marty had been nervous, but he'd also been a good lay. Michael knew that, Marty had simply been... Michael's thoughts broke off as he remembered Marty getting up out of the bed, and putting on his shirt. Michael had been shocked.  He had expected to dump Marty the next day, and when Marty had walked out, it had hurt. Michael knew it. Marty's rejection had hurt.

The next week at the group therapy session, Michael had sat next to Marty, but Marty had deliberately got up and moved. After the session, he'd chased after Marty, who'd hurried past him. He'd finally grabbed Marty's arm in the hall, stopping him.

"Let go!" Marty shouted, angrily, pulling his arm out of Michael's grip, "Let me go or I'll yell!"

Michael let go, "I just want to talk to you, Marty, that's all."

Marty shook his head, "You said, 'no attachments', Michael. That's what you said. I don't want to ever see you again!"

Michael reached forward to touch Marty's silky black hair, "Marty, come on. Wasn't it good for you?"

Marty looked at Michael, his eyes wide, then pulled away, starting to walk quickly down the hall.

Michael watched Marty leave in shock. "What... Chasing girls, then, Marty?" He shouted, before turning away, ignoring Marty, as Marty ran down the hall, tears in his eyes.

*************

**End Flashback**

*************

Michael came to himself and looked around the club. _Marty_ , he thought, _Marty, were you thinking of Jeff, even then? You mentioned a mate, a friend that you lived with, I think  you even told me his name, was it Jeff? God, DID you use me, Marty?  Did you?  So young, and yet you used me, didn't you, Marty?_ Michael shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

*****

"Two G&Ts, a vodka and orange, and a club soda, coming right up," said Jeff as he made a quick note on his pad, then turned and walked towards the bar.

Marty saw Jeff, dressed in a black waiter's uniform, complete with bow tie and short jacket, and smiled at him as he approached.

Jeff  reached the bar, and leaned in, giving Marty, who was similarly dressed in a black bartender's uniform, the drinks order.

Marty began mixing the drinks, then turned with a completed G&T and handed it to Jeff, "How's it going out there?" he asked as he placed the drink on a tray on the bar.

"Nothing so far, Marty," Jeff answered quietly, "I'm beginning to think this whole plan..." he left off.

Marty nodded, "Well, give it more time, something will break soon," he answered, whilst continually mixing drinks and placing them on Jeff's tray.

Jeff nodded, "I know," picking up the tray with the drinks and heading back to the customers in the bar.

A few minutes after Jeff  left, Marty, stood behind the bar of  The Harlequin, watching as even more clubbers entered the club, filling it with people. Then he grimaced as Michael walked over. Michael walked behind the bar, then stood in front of  Marty.

Marty paused in the action of wiping a glass, "Yah, Michael, what is it?"

"Have you seen anything yet?" Michael asked, as he closed the distance between himself and Marty.

"No, nothing suspicious." Marty backed away, slightly.

"All right, come in the back storeroom with me, I want to go over a few things with you."

Marty looked at Michael, suspiciously, "You can tell me here."

Michael shook his head, leaned in, and whispered in Marty's ear, "If you are going to play at being a new bartender, you need to know where we keep the stock, now come on."

Marty stepped back, then said aloud, "You showed me that yesterday, Michael."

Michael looked at Marty, frustrated, then said, "I need to see you, in private, now come on!"

Marty nodded, put the glass down, then followed Michael into the stockroom.

Michael led Marty into the stockroom, then led him over to the wall, "So how long **have** you been with Jeff, Marty?"

Marty looked up at Michael, surprised, "Why do you want to know?"

Michael looked to the side, and moved closer to Marty, "I want to know, that's all."

Marty, thrown off guard, answered, "We have been committed partners for four years. We've been together for fourteen years, since we were sixteen, and," Marty smiled as memories hit full force, "We've been mates since we met when we were eleven. Michael, he's been there for me my entire life. And I do love him, more than you know, more than you can understand."

Michael looked at Marty, then said, "And you've never wanted to be with **anyone** else, come on, Marty."

Marty shook his head, "No! I haven't. I won't cheat on him, Michael. I think I need to get back out to the bar."

 Michael shook his head, grabbed Marty by the waist, and pushed him into the red brick wall of the building. Michael, slightly bigger than Marty, held him against the wall with his body, then grabbed Marty's arms, and forced them above his head. Quickly, Michael stepped in front of Marty, holding his wrists with one hand, and blocking any movement with his body.

"What do you think you're **doing**?!" protested Marty.

"Oh come on, Marty, you know what your dark looks do to me. And you know what I'm doing." Michael closed the distance, then kissed Marty.

Marty struggled against the kiss, then he began to respond.

"Yes!" said Michael truimphantly, then he let go of Marty's wrists, put his hands on Marty's shoulders, and pushed Marty further into the wall, deepening the kiss in passion.

Marty tilted his head away, and said, " **No**!  Michael, no.  Don't."

"Forget that twerp, and come on, Marty," said Michael, then he moved in for another kiss, and lowered his hand to Marty's crotch.

Marty groaned as he felt the pressure on his groin. Then he moved his arms up, and pushed Michael away. "Forget it! I'm not going to throw away fourteen years with the man I love for one night with you, Michael! I'm not!  LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted.

**MEANWHILE in the bar**

Jeff, froze as he heard the words over the earpiece.  He knew that Marty had slept with Michael before, and he was so afraid that Marty might do it again.  He trusted Marty, knew him for years, loved him.  But Jeff  also felt blindily jealous... Michael was so much more good-looking than he was.  Michael was tall, blond, gorgeous.   Jeff was small, dark-haired, brown-eyed.  Jeff  felt that he wanted to trust Marty, yet he was jealous of Michael.

Then two hard cases broke into the place, and started firing randomly around the club, club patrons and staff  ducked and flattened themselves on the floor of  the club, a table was upset with a crash, as the patrons nearby  dived for the floor.

Back in the Storeroom

Just then there was a yell and a crash from the nightclub. Marty ran towards the storeroom door, and entered the club from behind the bar.

The club was in shambles, two men with guns had entered the club, and were pointing them randomly at the people in the club. As Marty watched with horrified eyes, they pointed the guns at a mirrored glass disco ball, and fired. The people below rushed out of the way, and the ball crashed to the dance floor.

Marty immediately began checking the faces of  terrified people, looking for Jeff. Finally, he spotted him, near the exit from the club. Marty began inching his way towards Jeff, trying to avoid catching the eye of the two maniacs with guns.

Then Michael stepped out from behind the bar, a gun in his hand.

"Oh, no," murmured Marty, as he saw what Michael was doing. He continued to inch his way towards Jeff.

One of the men saw Marty moving, "You! Stop!"

Marty raised his hands.

Jeff saw that Marty was in trouble, and gasped, then started inching away from the back door and towards Marty.

Michael raised his gun, and fired a warning shot in the air.

People screamed. Marty took a chance in the confusion and ran towards Jeff.

One of the two thugs with guns ran towards Michael, then took aim, the other moved towards Marty, who had almost reached Jeff.

"YOU, drop it!" one yelled, shoving his gun towards Michael. "You the guy that owns this dump?"

Michael dropped his hand gun, then nodded.

"YOU! Where do you think you're going?" the other one yelled at Marty.

"Well, I..." Marty started to say, when the thug fired his gun above Marty's head.

More people screamed, including Jeff, who shouted, "NO!" at the top of his lungs.

"STOP!"

Marty stopped.

"All of you, line up, against the wall," he gestured towards the wall behind the dance floor, when Marty started to move again, the gunman yelled, "NOT you, hero!"

Marty stopped.  Jeff  looked at Marty, then began to inch towards him.

"YOU!" the man pointed his gun at Jeff, "You hard of  hearing? Or stupid? GET over THERE with the others!" Jeff nodded, and began to move away from Marty.

Meanwhile, the other thug, forced Michael, head first, into the bar and held him down, "Apparently you didn't get the message. So we're here to give you a little reminder. Do what the bosses want, or this place won't be worth running!"

Then the thug took his gun and fired into the bottles of alcohol behind the bar. The glass bottles shattered and glass and liquor rained down behind the bar. The guy pushed Michael, who collapsed towards the floor.

"Next time, it will be blood, not liquor bottles, Mr. Forbes." Then he moved towards his pal.

"YOU, waiter, you're coming with us!" shouted the first thug, then he grabbed Jeff, from amongst  the terrified clubbers, and hauled him towards the club exit, his gun pointed ominously at Jeff's head.

Marty started to move towards Jeff. One of  the thugs swung his gun at Marty, and fired a couple of shots at his feet.

"STOP! This bloke here is our protection, we'll let him go once we're out of here."

Marty nodded, and froze.

The bloke held Jeff's arm tightly, and pulled him towards the club's rear exit. His pal joined him, and soon the two were moving through the back door, hauling Jeff with them.

Marty followed immediately. The back door lead to a hallway which ran the length of the warehouse, with store rooms and offices off  it. Marty knew that the store rooms were also accessible from the bar, through a rabbit warren of interconnected rooms and hallways. He slipped, slowly and carefully into the hall, but there was no sign of the thugs, or Jeff. Marty went to the wall and used it to support his back as he sank to the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, then tried to contact Jeff.   _Jeff?  JEFF!  If you can hear me, try to send something back, Jeff._

Marty stopped sending, then and listened. He could feel that Jeff was very scared, terrified even, then he heard a faint, _Marty?_

_Jeff, WHERE are you? Which way did they take you?_

_UP, Marty, they took me to the stairs at the end of the hall, and we're going UP._

_Up? All right, I'm coming to get you, Jeff. I'll be right there._

_NO! Marty, these nutters have GUNS. Don't try to follow us. They'll let me go, eventually, Marty. They'll have to._

_JEFF,  I'm coming to get you. I'm not going to let them hurt you._

_NO! Please, Marty, I don't want to see you get hurt, or worse._

_Jeff, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm going to need to shut down contact  for a minute, okay?_

Marty felt a reluctant wave of agreement from Jeff, then opened his eyes. He rose from his position on the hallway floor, and started running towards the door to the stairs at the end of the hall. As he hurried down the hallway one of the doors opened and Michael poked his head out.

"Are they gone?" he asked Marty.

"Yes. AND they have Jeff. I think they took the stairs, come on!" Marty yelled back at Michael as he passed the door.

Michael followed Marty out in the hall, "I called 999, they are sending the police."

"Great," Marty responded sarcastically as he opened the stairway door, "Come on, if you're going to help me."

Michael nodded and followed Marty as he lead the way up the stairs.

Marty rushed up the stairs to the 10th floor, "Michael, check this floor, I'll take the roof."

Michael nodded, then pushed open the door. Once he was gone, Marty made his way to the next flight of stairs up, and sat. He closed his eyes. _Jeff?_

_We're on the roof. Oh god, Marty, I think  they... MARTY! Marty get up here, now!_

Marty felt Jeff's absolute panic, and opened his eyes, running up the stairs. He found the door marked "roof access" and opened it. The roof was flat, and had very little cover other than a large roof-mounted air conditioner/air exchange unit. The two gunmen had let go of Jeff, but they were forcing him to back up towards the edge of the roof. Marty yelled, then ran towards the air conditioner.

The two thugs heard Marty's yell and turned. Jeff sprang into action, jumping one of the gunmen as his gun swung away. The other thug fired wildly at Marty, and missed.

Marty ran towards the man with the gun, and watched as Jeff managed to get the one thug to drop his gun. Marty wasn't as successful, however. The other man raised his gun threateningly, pointing it right at Marty's chest, "Stop right there!"

Marty raised his hands.

The other thug recovered, found his gun, and pointed it at Jeff.

"Now, both of you, over to the edge. Now!"

Marty looked at Jeff, then joined him, standing a few feet from the edge of the building. "I'm sorry, Jeff," he said, catching his partner's eye.

Jeff nodded, his face pale, and tightly drawn with fear.

"Back up!" ordered the man who pointed his gun at Marty.

Marty looked at him, then said, "You don't want to do this.  Michael...  Mr. Forbes called the coppers, they are on the way."

"All the more reason," said the thug, then gestured with his gun for Marty to step backwards.

Marty did so, his hands in the air, when the roof door opened again, and Michael stepped out onto the roof.

Marty lost no time, and jumped the thug in front of him. The thug's gun dropped, and Marty fought hand-to-hand, not realising how close he was to the edge of  the roof.

Jeff again jumped his own captor, causing him to drop the gun, which this time Jeff grabbed, then threw over the edge of the roof. The thug grabbed Jeff's arms as he turned back, and forced him down, fighting with Jeff near the edge of the roof.

Michael saw what was happening and ran over to help Marty. As he did so, Marty gained the advantage and flipped his captor over his head. The man teetered near the edge of the roof, grabbing Marty's leg, then fell. Marty was dragged to the edge of the roof.  The man who had fallen, hit the ground ten stories down with a sickening, squishy thud.

Michael ran to Marty, grabbing him and pulling him back from the edge.

Meanwhile, Jeff  had been distracted, as he noticed out of the side of  his eye that Marty was falling off  the edge. The thug he was fighting took advantage of Jeff's momentary distraction, and backed Jeff towards the edge of the roof. Jeff  lost his footing and fell off.

"JEFF!" screamed Marty, moving towards the edge of the roof.

Jeff grabbed the edge of the roof with his fingertips, and screamed, "HELP! Marty, help!"

The thug moved to the edge, moving his foot to step on Jeff's fingers.

Michael turned, ran towards the thug, and knocked him sideways and away from where Jeff  was dangling.

Marty ran to Jeff, leaned over the edge, and grabbed Jeff's arm with his hand. Jeff  looked up at Marty, his eyes full of  fear, and pleading with Marty not to let go. Marty flattened himself against the roof, reaching down towards Jeff, "I've got your arm, Jeff, I've got you."

Jeff nodded, too terrified to speak.

Marty reached with his other hand and grabbed Jeff's other arm. He held Jeff tightly, then said, "I've got you, Jeff, I have. Now, you need to let go..."

Jeff  shook his head.

"Listen to me, Jeff," Marty said urgently, "You need to let go with one hand, and grab my arm. Right hand first. I won't drop you, Jeff, trust me."

Jeff  looked into Marty's eyes, then nodded.

Marty flattened himself even closer to the roof, and tightened his grip on Jeff's arms, "All right, now grab my arm, Jeff. Right hand."

Jeff nodded, took a deep breath, then grabbed Marty's arm.

Marty groaned as his supported almost all of Jeff's weight, but Jeff was successful, as he grabbed Marty's arm.

"Okay, now Jeff, tighten your grip. Fireman's rescue, remember?"

Jeff nodded, and tightened his grip on Marty's arm. Marty locked his grip on Jeff, braced himself to stop from slipping, then said, "Okay, now the other hand, Jeff."

Jeff nodded, and let go, swinging his hand up, and missed.

Marty held Jeff  by one arm, tightly as he swung and twisted. "I've got you, Jeff, I've got you!" Marty said, as he held on for dear life, "Michael! I could use some help here!"

There was no response from Michael, and Jeff dangled from Marty's grip, slowly slipping.

Sweat broke out on Marty's brow. "Jeff, you need to try again. Come on. I'm not going to let you go, Jeff, I promise."

Jeff nodded, and swung his left hand up, grabbing Marty's left arm.

Marty nodded, and tightened his grip on Jeff's arms, "Okay, okay," he said, trying to pull Jeff up, but getting no purchase on the flat roof. "Okay, now, Jeff, you need to get one leg up."

"What?!" yelled Jeff.

"I can't pull you straight up, Jeff. You need to get a leg up. I've got you, you won't fall!"

Jeff nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I'll count to three and then swing you a bit, Jeff. When I do, move your leg and try to catch the roof with your foot or your knee, all right?"

Jeff nodded again, his eyes locked on Marty's in complete trust.

"Oh, god," Marty mumbled, looking into Jeff's eyes. "Michael!  I really could use some help here!" Marty settled himself, took a deep breath of  his own, then began to swing  Jeff, his hands tight on Jeff's arms, Jeff  swung in an arc, and caught the edge of the roof with his foot, then with his knee. Marty reached down, grabbing Jeff's shoulder with one hand, his other still firmly on Jeff's arm, and half pulled-half rolled him onto the roof.

Jeff collapsed, breathing heavily, laying flat on his stomach on the roof.

Marty moved close to Jeff, gathering him into his arms, hugging him tightly, kissed him, and petted his hair. Then, still holding Jeff close he looked around, "Michael, Where were..." he started to yell, looking around, then gasped. Both the thugs were nowhere to be seen, but Michael Forbes lay on the roof, unconscious.

"No!" screamed Marty. He helped Jeff to stand, and they ran to Michael.

Marty dropped to his knees, reaching towards Michael's neck, his hand shaking.

"I'll do it, I'll check," mumbled Jeff, one hand holding Marty's hand, then he reached towards Michael with his other hand.

Michael opened his eyes, "Marty?"

Marty said, "What happened? What happened?"

Michael groaned in pain, then tried to sit up.

"No, don't," said Jeff, gently pushing Michael down, "Marty, you stay with him, I'll go get help."

Marty shook his head, looking at Jeff, "No, I almost lost you, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Jeff  went to him, hugged him as Marty knelt at Michael's side, then lightly kissed him, "Marty, I'm all right. You saved me life, Marty. But I need to get us some help. The coppers should be here by now."

Marty shook his head, holding Jeff  tight, his eyes closed, as he held  Jeff  for dear life.

Jeff returned Marty's embrace, then lightly pet his hair. "It's okay, Marty, I'm okay," he mumbled, as he kissed Marty's temple.

Marty nodded, silently holding Jeff.

Jeff moved slightly back, "Let me get help, Marty. Please."

Marty nodded, reluctantly letting Jeff go.

Jeff stood, and started walking towards the door to the stairs, halfway there, he collapsed, falling to the roof.

Marty screamed and ran to his lover.

Jeff  was sitting in a heap, "I'm all right, I'm all right. I think it was shock. Nerves. My legs gave out."

Marty knelt next to Jeff, "Can you stand?"

"I don't know, I don't know," mumbled Jeff, still in shock.

Then the door to the roof opened, and two police officers came out, guns drawn, one by one.

"Well, you certainly TOOK YOUR BLOODY TIME about it," Marty shouted sacastically,  then he pointed out, "We've got a man over there who's been hurt, and my partner's also in shock! We need help."

The police officers lowered their weapons. One went over to Michael, then called for an ambulance and back-up on his walkie-talkie; the other went to Marty. "What happened?"

Marty took a deep breath, then said, "Two thugs came into The Harlequin, on the 9th floor, they fired randomly, but I don't think anyone was hurt. One of them grabbed Jeff as a hostage. Michael and I, that's Michael by the way, over there, he's all right, isn't he?" Marty barely paused, then continued speaking faster and faster as he explained, "Michael and I came after the two thugs. We fought with 'em. Jeff ended-up falling off  the edge of the roof, I... I barely got him back," Marty drew Jeff  into an embrace at his side, kissed him lightly on the temple, then continued, "I... I don't know what happened with Michael. Next I knew, both thugs were gone, Michael had been hurt, somehow, and Jeff  is still in shock from barely making it back onto the roof." Marty started to sag towards Jeff on the roof, "And I'm not feeling so hot myself."

"Calm down, sir," ambulances are on the way. Is that," he gestured towards Michael, "Is he the owner of the nightclub, The Harlequin, you called it?"

Marty sat at Jeff's side, "Yah, he is."

The police officer said, "All right, all right... he's the one that called us. Everything's going to be okay."

Marty nodded, sitting next to Jeff, who was still in his arms, then he turned to Jeff, "It's okay, everything is going to be okay, Jeff." He lightly kissed Jeff's lips.

Jeff nodded, breathing deeply, then looked at Marty. "I know, I know, I'll be fine, Marty, I will."

More police and a team of  EMTs emerged on the roof, one went to Michael and began treating him. Minutes later, the other EMT made his way to Jeff  and Marty.

"You're here, I'm so glad you're here," mumbled Marty, "Jeff nearly fell off  the roof, I got him back but... I think he's in shock." He stayed at Jeff's side, his arm about Jeff's shoulders.

"He... he nearly fell off the roof as well, and, and he barely caught me before I fell, he's in shock too, please make sure he's all right." Jeff said to the EMT who was now examining him.

The EMT nodded, then began to treat them both.

*****

Jeff and Marty entered thier flat, and Marty walked straight through to the lounge, as Jeff  locked the front door.  Then Jeff entered the lounge.  Marty took a deep breath and looked at Jeff, then said quietly, "Jeff, there's something I..."  he left off, looking down.

Jeff  went  straight to Marty, putting a hand around his shoulder, "Michael will be all right, Marty, they're only having him stay overnight for observation."

Marty shook his head, "It wasn't Michael I was thinking about.  But, I... I need to tell you something."

Jeff  led Marty to the sofa, then sat next to Marty, sitting up straight, he asked, "What is it, Marty?"

Marty took a deep breath, then said, "Michael, he... he sort of kissed me.  In the store room, before everything went to hell."

Jeff  looked straight ahead, and not meeting Marty's eyes, he said, "Did you kiss him back?"

Marty shook his head, then said, "No... well, I started to, but it was out of  instinct, Jeff.  Then, I turned my head away, told him 'no', told him I wouldn't throw away fourteen years with you for a night with him," Marty touched Jeff's face, turning  Jeff's head towards himself, then continued, "I pushed him away, tried to get out from under his arms, then those goons burst into the club."

"Do you have feelings for him, Marty?" Jeff asked, looking into Marty's eyes.

"No.  I mean, he was my  first, well, the first when I had a choice about it.  But I don't have feelings for him.  Jeff, I love you, not him," Marty lightly touched Jeff's hair.

Jeff nodded, then pulled Marty closer, embracing him, "Marty, you are my partner, we've been together for fourteen years now.  I commited **myself** to you, four  years ago," Jeff grabbed Marty's hand, lightly touching his ring, "Marty, I'm not going anywhere.  If  I didn't want to be with you I would have left."  He took Marty's shoulders in his hands, then moved one hand to Marty's face, raising it to look into Marty's eyes,  "I love you.  I won't ever  leave you Marty, not so long as you want me."

Marty  kissed Jeff  lightly, "Of course, I still want you, Jeff.  And I'm sorry about what happened."

"And I'm sorry I felt jealous, Marty."

"Jealous?" asked Marty, raising an eyebrow in shock.

Jeff nodded, slowly, again not making eye contact with his partner.

Marty put a hand to Jeff's jaw, lightly.  "Why would you be jealous, Jeff?  When we've been together for so long."

"He IS much better looking than me, Marty."

"But you are the one I love, not him. You're beautiful, Jeff, and your soul... it's... beautiful  and I love you.   **you** , Jeff."

Jeff  nodded, "Come 'ere, Marty."

Marty moved closer to Jeff, pushing him against the sofa.

Jeff  kissed Marty, hard, opening his mouth, flooding Marty with happiness and love. Marty opened his mouth, allowing Jeff's tongue in.  _Marty, listen to me, please... I  want to be with you, Marty.  I need you.  I've stayed with you so long because I wanted to, Marty.  And I'm not going anywhere, I  promise  you._

_I want to be with you, too, Jeff.  I won't leave you.  You're everything to me, Jeff._

Jeff sent a feeling of agreement, then, _Take me, Marty.  Please.  Make love to me?_

Marty nodded, kissing Jeff deeply, pushing him into the sofa, then pulling off  Jeff's waiter's uniform top.  Marty blazed a trail of  kisses across Jeff's chest, ran his hands across Jeff's chest, and murmured words of love.

"Yes, Marty, please," said Jeff aloud, as he pulled Marty closer, running his hands up and down his back.

Marty nodded, then he reached for Jeff's belt and undid it, undoing the trousers, and pushing them down Jeff's legs.  He pushed down Jeff's underwear and kissed his penis, then took it in his mouth and began to lick and suck.

Jeff gasped, his hands going to Marty's head, lightly pushing him closer.

Marty continued, licking Jeff, until he came, then he swallowed.

Jeff stroked Marty's hair with his hand, "God, it was good, Marty."

Marty nodded, sliding onto the floor near the sofa.  "Michael doesn't mean anything to me Jeff, he doesn't.  And I wouldn't have taken him up on his offer, I swear it."

Jeff nodded, "I know that, Marty.  You told me he kissed you...  you didn't want it, did you?"

Marty shook his head, "NO!  I didn't.  I pushed him away, Jeff."

Jeff nodded, "Marty, I believe you, all right?  I trust you.  I **love** you.  Don't bring it up again."

Marty nodded, then looked at Jeff, "Hang on a minute, I just realised, we both wore mikes and earpieces, Jeff? Jeff, did you hear **everything**?"

Jeff nodded.

"Then why did you seem surprised when I told you?"

Jeff  looked away, then back and replied, "I... I was jealous, and I wanted to see if you would tell me everything, Marty."

A confused, quizzical expression lit Marty's features, "Jealous?  Of  Michael? But he can be such a prat."

"And he's tall, blond, blue-eyed, muscular...  Marty, he's drop-dead gorgeous.  And you've slept with him before."

Marty arose from the sofa and began to pace, "You were jealous.  You didn't trust me!"

Jeff shook his head, "Yes, I was jealous.  But I **do** trust you.  I heard you push him away.  And first chance you got, you told me what happened.  I'm not angry or jealous now.  I know you love me, Marty."

Marty nodded, moved to the sofa, and quietly sat next to Jeff.

Jeff gave Marty a randy look, and said, "Upstairs, Marty?"

Marty nodded, following Jeff  up to the bedroom.

Jeff  entered the bedroom, moving to the bed, and laying down on his stomach on top of the duvet.

Marty stripped off  his black bartender's uniform, then got onto the bed next to Jeff, he lightly tapped Jeff's shoulder, and Jeff turned towards him.  Lying on his side, Marty moved closer to Jeff, kissing his chest, pulling him closer, then whispered, "Jeff, I want to try something new tonight."

Jeff pulled back, "Marty, I don't want to hurt you, not tonight, please.  I almost died today, and I... I  just want to enjoy it, enjoy being with you."

Marty shook his head, vehemently, "No, that's not what I was thinking.  Though I can understand why you would assume that."  He looked deeply into Jeff's eyes, "No, I want to try...  a different position, Jeff.  It's just...  it might be uncomfortible, for you, and if it **does** hurt you, I want you to tell me to stop."

Jeff nodded, "Oh.  Tell me what to do."

Marty nodded, "Lay on your back, Jeff, then open your legs for me."

Jeff opened his legs, Marty smiled, and held Jeff's legs open, bracing them with his arms.  He moved between them, leant forward, and kissed the top of Jeff's shoulder, then moved to Jeff's lips and kissed him.

Jeff  was looking up at Marty his brown eyes glazed with passion and love.

Marty smiled, kissed Jeff again, then reached for  the bottle of scented oil on the bedside table, he reached towards Jeff's arse, between his legs and coated the opening with the oil, then himself.  Marty's own penis was already hard and erect, and he slid forward, then entered Jeff.

Jeff gasped with pleasure, "Oh god, Marty," then pulled Marty closer.

Marty gasped as well, one hand reaching for Jeff's own penis, which he stroked.  With his other hand, on the bed above Jeff's shoulder, Marty steadied himself, pulling them closer, then he thrust deeper into Jeff.

Jeff moaned, moving with Marty, pulling him close, kissing his neck, his body, anything he could reach.

Marty leaned his head over Jeff's shoulder, kissing the top of his shoulder, and continued to thrust, forcefully.  He turned his head, and kissed Jeff's lips.

Jeff gasped and moaned, kissed Marty in return, and pulled him closer.

Marty thrust again, then yelled, "Oh, Jeff," as he came.  He rubbed Jeff's penis with his hand, and a few seconds later, Jeff came as well.

Marty slid out of Jeff, moved aside on the bed, and gently put Jeff's legs back down on the bed, he moved to Jeff, and pet his sweaty hair, then took Jeff  in his arms.

Jeff pulled Marty close, hugging him, then kissed him passionately, his tongue entering Marty's mouth, then he pulled back to breath, "Oh god, Marty.  Oh, god...  it was so, so incredible.  We've never done it like that before, and it was...  god, Marty," Jeff reached up, touching Marty's hair and stroking it.

Marty nodded, "I... I wanted to... to try it.  I was afraid I'd hurt you though."  He kissed Jeff  back, passionately, thrusting his tongue in Jeff's mouth.

Jeff nodded carefully, returning the kiss, then sent, _It was mildly uncomfortible, but incredible, Marty.  Incredible.  Where'd you get the idea?_

 _Um... picked up a few porn mags, Jeff.  I wanted to... to get ideas on something new, something fresh, but without hurting you._   Marty lightly petted Jeff's hair, _I'm sorry, I know you hate porn, but..._

 _In this case, I'm not complaining, Marty.  God... I can't believe how good that was._ He reached towards Marty, touching his face, petting his hair, _Being able to see your face as we made love.  God, Marty, that's worth any pain.  And it wasn't pain,  just a bit uncomfortable, holding me  legs open.  I'll get used to it._

Marty nodded, pulling Jeff to himself, kissing him, petting his hair, running his hands along Jeff's back, then he whispered lightly, "Enter me, Jeff."

Jeff nodded, pulling Marty closer, then rolling him onto his back, Jeff reached for the bottle of oil, spread it on his fingers, then reached between Marty's legs and coated the opening there.  Jeff scooted closer, oiling his own penis, then carefully supported Marty's legs.  "Ready, Marty?" he asked.

"Oh god, yes, Jeff," Marty replied.

Jeff nodded, then slid into his partner.  Marty gasped.  Jeff  began moving, stroking slowly and gently, taking Marty's body.  He supported himself with one hand, and with the other he stroked Marty's penis.

Marty groaned, and moaned, "Yes, Jeff, god, yes,  just like that!"

Jeff nodded, moving between Marty's legs, kissing his face, looking deeply into his blue eyes, which were glazed with passion.  Jeff supporting himself with one hand above Marty's shoulder, thrust again, then kissed Marty, passionately.

Marty groaned again, the moaned, "Yes, Jeff, yes!"

Jeff nodded, and continued entering  Marty, and stroking Marty's penis with his hand.  Finally, Jeff came, and slid out of Marty.  He worked Marty's penis with his hand, and Marty came with a gasp. Jeff gently lay Marty's legs on the bed, then lay down on top of Marty, so their penises touched, and put his arms around Marty, then kissed him again.

Marty put his arms around Jeff, holding him close, kissing his hair, lightly rubbing his back.  "God, Jeff, that really was incredible."

Jeff nodded, tiredly, then lightly kissed Marty, before laying his head on Marty's shoulder.  "Hold me, Marty."

Marty nodded, holding  Jeff  tightly with one arm, grabbing the duvet with the other hand and pulling it over them.

Jeff  began to shake and cry.

Marty held him tight, then whispered, "What's wrong, Jeff?"

Jeff shook his head, "Nothing, it's just, I could have lost you today.  Or, I could have died.  It's...  I don't think I've ever been so scared as when I was hanging off  that roof."

Marty nodded, kissed Jeff's head again, then said, quietly, "I was scared too, Jeff.  I was so scared.  But we're okay, we are both okay." He kissed Jeff's temple, then shifted, and met Jeff's lips  as Jeff  tilted his head to receive the kiss.

Jeff nodded, scooting up near to Marty's face, then kissing him deeply.  "I don't know what I would have done, without you...  if you had fallen...  I mean I saw you almost fall, Marty, before I slipped."

Marty nodded again, "It didn't happen, Jeff.  I'm fine, and you...  you are incredible, Jeff.  I'm so in love with you."

Jeff nodded again, his head on Marty's shoulder, "Hold me."

Marty nodded, "Of course, Jeff, always.  I will always be here to hold you."  He kissed Jeff again, and held him tight, cuddling under the duvet.

**The End**


End file.
